crónicas zafiro
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: despues de la muerte de su madre y el derrotamiento de su padre eh aquí la leyenda y los orígenes del poderoso zafiro , un dragón que vio lo peor de la humanidad , es hora de saber ¿ quien fue ? ¿ como vivió ? ¿ cuales fueron sus batallas ? y ¿ como derroto a valerius ? el es el único que puede detener el mal que empezara en las tierras de los dragones zafiro la esperanza final ...
1. nace la leyenda

**nace la leyenda **

un gran acontecimiento a ocurrido en el planeta de los dragones zafiro , las nuevas generaciones de guerreros estaban listos para eclosionar , solo restaba una semana para que nacieran en la noche de la diosa zafira , algo que todos los años , las nuevas generaciones de guerreros nacían para volverse los mas grandes miembros de las mas grande estirpe de guerreros que todo el mundo conoció , se conocía a los dragones zafiro por ser seres extremadamente poderosos , fieros , decididos , pero esa noche , marcaría el fin y el destino de toda una raza de guerreros legendarios , para siempre

maishu : sabes amor , todas las noches espere ver como seria nuestro hijo

ithan : todas las noches le rece a la diosa para que nuestro hijo fuera fuerte

mandilock : bueno , mañana hará eclosión

maishu : si , mañana sabremos si tendrás un hermano o hermana

ithan : sabes , cuando yo tenia tu edad , era el mas fuerte de mi clan

mandilock : prometo padre , que no te decepcionare , me asegurare de que el nuevo miembro sea fuerte como tu y como yo

las horas pasaron , cuando llego la noche de luna azul , los huevos comenzaron a eclosionar , se vio que diversos dragones recién nacidos empezaron a salir de sus huevos

maishu : bien , solo quedan tres

la joven madre esperaba ver como salia su nuevo hijo , pero cuando abrió los ojos se vio a un dragón azul oscuro con ojos rojos , ellos lo vieron y lo bautizaron " valerius " , donde el pueblo sabia que su aura era inmensa , la segunda en nacer , era una joven dragona a las que sus padres bautizaron " ángel " , cuando pasaron las horas , los sabios esperaron hasta que el ultimo huevo naciera , pero no sucedió , de acuerdo a las leyes de los dragones zafiro , el huevo tenia que ser destruido

maishu : por favor , falta para que amanezca , se los suplico

pauh : lo lamento ,solo quedan unos minutos , si no nace , el huevo sera destruido

cuando los rayos del sol aparecían se escucho un crujido , pero los sabios vieron salir al ultimo de los dragones zafiro , ellos vieron que el bebe era muy chiquito , mas de lo normal ,por lo que significaba que tenia que ser sacrificado a la diosa

maishu : no por favor , es mi hijo , se los suplico

pauh : lo lamento , el rey elegirá las sentencia

la madre tomo a su pequeño hijo , el era tan chiquito que cabía en un dedo de su madre , los días pasaron y el dragón no crecía , solo tenia una semana de nacido y parecía estar cada vez mas débil , los señores convocaron a la madre para saber el resultado de su hijo

athu : escuchare , el juicio de el reino de los dragones contra el recién nacido

pauh : mi rey , usted dijo que solo descendencia fuerte tenia que nacer , pero ese niño es muy débil para ser un guerrero

maishu : no , se lo suplico , mi hijo crecerá para ser un fiel guerrero a su majestad , el sera fuerte como su padre y su hermano

pauh : mi rey , no podemos arriesgarnos , nuestra especie es la dominante , lo único que podemos hacer es sacrificar a ese niño

maishu : no por favor , se lo suplico alteza , el sera muy fuerte como su padre , el le sirvió fielmente , cumpla al menos mi deseo

athu : amas a tu hijo ¿ verdad ?

maishu : si mi lord , con toda mi alma , haré lo que sea para salvarlo , se lo ruego

athu : te daré un consuelo , ¡ iras con tu hijo al otro mundo !

el enfurecido rey ataca con sus llamaradas sin escuchar las suplicas de la joven madre , los dos son arrasados como basura , hasta un barranco , los sabios terminaron de ejecutar el cuerpo de la madre que dio su vida por su hijo

pauh : estúpida , ese niño ni tenia nombre

maishu : ¡ zafiro ! , su nombre es zafiro

los sabios terminaron de ejecutar a la dragona azul y a su hijo , cuando la tormenta empezó , el joven dragón que solo tenia una semana de vida , estaba con quemaduras muy grandes , el bebe se fue arrastrando hasta un acantilado , lo mas extraño de este bebe es que su aura comenzó a crecer , a tal grado que a pesar de ser un bebe , el no lloro por el dolor , esta derrota a su orgullo , seria la puerta a muchas victorias , eh aquí donde comienza la vida de zafiro , un guerrero legendario

continuara...


	2. el ultimo de los valientes

**el ultimo de los valientes**

un bebe de solo una semana de nacido se arrastraba por las tierras del barranco , mientras se alejaba del cuerpo deshecho de su madre , el recién nacido se logro arrastrar hasta un bosque en el cual cayo muy cansado , los buitres vieron el bebe y comenzaron a picotearlo , el bebe trato de defenderse con sus garras ,pero se rompieron como papel, mientras los buitres picoteaban al bebe , se escucho un gruñido de dragona

zafira : un bebe recién nacido , vaya sorpresa ¿ cual es tu nombre pequeño ?

zafiro : za..za...zafiro , mi nombre es zafiro

zafira :¿ que paso con tus padres ?

zafiro : están muertos , ese rey fue quien los mato

la dragona levanto al bebe en sus brazos y lo llevo dentro del bosque , la dragona le dio un tazón de leche caliente , zafiro comenzó a beber rápidamente , la dragona le sirvió dos tazones mas y el se lleno el estomago

zafira :wauh , para ser tan chiquito tienes un gran estomago

zafiro : gracias , muchas gracias

zafira : es hora , mañana empezaras a entrenar para volverte un valiente

zafiro : ¿ yo ? ¿ un valiente ?

zafira : si , mañana empezaremos al amanecer

cuando zafiro se arrastro hasta un tronco hueco , el se acurruco viendo la luna , mientras sentía el ardor de las quemaduras , cuando amaneció , la dragona azul salio de su guarida y fue a despertar a zafiro , pero el no estaba , la joven lo busco y lo encontró en el rio peleando contra una gato montes , a pesar de su corta vida , zafiro desafió a una "bestia " que era su primer oponente

zafira : wauh , su primer oponente es un gato montes , a ver como se defiende

zafiro se puso a pelear contra el gato montes , mientras el pelaba , esquivaba los zarpazos del animal , cuando este es derribado ,zafiro usa garras chiquitas apuñalando el ojo del animal , cuando este se fue a los montes , zafiro se sentía mas fuerte , zafira noto que zafiro se sentía mejor con cada pelea que el tenia , al parecer su orgullo y arrogancia creció poco a poco

zafira : buenos días zafiro

zafiro :buenos días , ¿ empezaremos a entrenar ?

zafira : tu ya lo hiciste

zafiro : eso fue solo un calentamiento

la dragona le indico a zafiro lo que tenia que hacer , el joven poco a poco fue obedeciendo , con sus garras cortaba las ramas de los arboles , el se astillo muchas veces , la diosa misericordiosa trato de curar a zafiro , el se alejo de la diosa y fue hasta el rio

zafiro : deme un momento que ahora vuelvo

zafira : bueno , esta bien te espero

el joven se fue rengueando hasta llegar al rio , el se abrió la palma de la mano con sus propias garras , zafiro con sus garras retiro las astillas y puso la mano en el agua , la dragona vio como el joven se volvía inerte al dolor , cuando termino , zafiro estaba listo para seguir entrenando a todo lo que da

zafiro : bueno , estoy listo

la dragona le pidió que trepara un enorme árbol para sacar una manzana de lo mas alto , cuando intento tomarla , un mono se la saco de las garras , la mujer le pidió que persiguiera al mono , zafiro agilizo su cuerpo mientras avanzaba por las ramas de los arboles , cuando se poso en la espalda del mono , zafiro le arrebato la manzana , cuando esta cayo , logro caer de pie

zafira : muy bien joven

zafiro : siento mi cuerpo mas ... liviano

zafira : que bien , ahora tenemos mucho mas que entrenar

zafiro : estoy listo para lo que venga

la mujer le pidió que atrapara a un gran pez en el rio , zafiro se lanzo , cuando lo vio el uso sus garras pero era muy resbaladizo , este mordió a zafiro en la mano derecha , el trato de sacarlo a la orilla , mientras en el agua , los dos peleaban , zafiro entendió la prueba de fuerza , solo restaba sacar el pescado antes de quedarse sin aire

zafira : vamos niño , tu puedes

zafiro uso sus alas como aletas y saco al enorme pescado del rio , cuando el lo arrastro , la mujer estaba muy satisfecha del progreso de zafiro , la prueba de agilidad fue excelente , la prueba de fuerza también fue excelente solo faltaba la prueba de fe

zafira : bueno , solo una cosa mas

zafiro : lo que usted ordene

zafira encendió grandes piedras que estaban en el piso , las piedras ardían enormemente , zafiro tenia que caminar sobre las piedras ardientes , para probar que era digno de el regalo de la mujer , zafiro respiro hondo y puso su primer pie en las piedras , el comenzó a caminar lentamente y no sentía el ardor de las piedras , zafiro cruzo las piedras ardientes y salio por el otro lado , la mujer lo miraba como el ceño fruncido y la concentración de zafiro eran encomendables

_16 años después..._

el bebe que entro en el bosque siendo un bebe , salio de el como un hombre , la extraña mujer decidió darle la libertad , el joven de aspecto duro y con músculos bien marcados , la mujer vio el cuerpo viril de joven , ella saco de su saco un regalo y se lo dio a zafiro

zafira: esto es para ti joven dragón , ahora eres un valiente

zafiro : ¿ que es esto señorita ?

zafira : es una eucarina **(1)** joven , tu tienes que viajar rio abajo para encontrar a tu pueblo

zafiro : gracias , nunca te olvidare

la joven diosa le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla , y ella entro al bosque ,zafiro vio resplandor , pero no le dio importancia , el después de armar una balsa improvisada , zafiro se dirigió rio abajo tocando su eucarina , el no sabia que ese instrumento encerraba un gran secreto

continuara...

**(1)** **eucarina : **instrumento ficticio con forma de huevo con un pico , este instrumento se uso para encerrar a un poderoso demonio llamado hildighan , zafiro lo uso para vencer al demonio , pero es destruido por valerius


	3. el ataque de los magos black blood

**el ataque de los magos black blood**

los dragones estaba listos para regresar a su pueblo natal cuando vieron que los centauros atacaban su campamento , los poderosos guerreros guiados por mandilock y valierus se entretuvieron peleando contra las bestias

mandilock : malditas bestias

valieruis : si , no se por que no se quedan en sus tierras

mientras los guerreros se distrajeron , un grupo de magos malignos , atacaron el reino de los dragones zafiro , al tener pocas tropas en su reino , el rey ordeno la defensa civil , los dragones salieron de todos lados , pero los magos era muy poderosos , una joven de nombre ángel estaba peleando contra los magos , cuando sintió unos hilos de araña sobre todo su cuerpo

ángel : ¿ que demonios es esto ?

hio : se llama seda de araña , tus fuerzas serán absorbidas por nosotros

ángel : no se los permitiré

cuando los magos comenzaron a robar el poder de la dragona una bola de fuego azul quemo los hilos de araña , cuando los magos vieron , en el rio una balsa se acercaba de la niebla se escuchaba una dulce melodía que sonaba de la eucarina de zafiro , es salto a la orilla y caminaba mientras tocaba la eucarina mientras caminaba entre los magos , el no parecía importarle que haya una batalla

angel : guerrero , ayúdanos

zafiro : no es mi problema , arréglense como puedan

hio : insolente , ¿ pretendes pasar como si nada ?

zafiro : no te conviene meterte conmigo

hio : insolente mortal , no sabes con quien estas tratando

zafiro : ¿ y tu ? ¿ sabes con quien estas hablando ?

hion : si , con un muerto

el mago ataca a zafiro , este lanza su eucarina al aire y lo corta por la mitad con sus garras , el mago cae partido en dos y antes de que la eucarina caiga , zafiro la atrapa , los magos soltaron a ángel y los demás magos soltaron a los dragones , ellos rodearon a zafiro quien estaba tocando la eucarina

kun : ¿de donde sacaste eso ?

zafiro : no te interesa

kar : que mal educado , no te conviene pelear con nosotros ,es evidente que nuestra aura es mayor que la tuya

zafiro : eso creyó este tipo

alhis : insolente

los magos atacaron a zafiro con llamaradas negras creando una gran bola de fuego , los brujos se detuvieron y notaron que zafiro no estaba , los brujos bajaron sus bastones para ver su triunfo

kar : ese estúpido no sobrevivió

zafiro :¿ decías algo basura ?

cuando el brujo mira para arriba ,zafiro desciende cortando el cuerpo del brujo con sus garras , los magos vieron como su camarada caía en dos , uno de ellos ataca al dragón con sus espinas , pero zafiro las esquiva y con un canto de mano a la nuca lo asesina alhis trato de atacar a zafiro , pero este gira hacia atrás y apuñala al mago con sus garras

kar : maldito , pagaras por eso

zafiro : no hay necesidad de esquivarlo

el mago ataco con una bola de energía maligna al joven , pero este no se movió solo elevo un poco su aura y le devolvió la energía que mato al mago , el ultimo trato de salir corriendo y zafiro lo alcanzo , este se da vueltas y zafiro no estaba , cuando se da vuelta nuevamente , zafiro estaba frente a el , el dragón azul lo toma del cuello para interrogarlo

zafiro : ¿ que quieres con este objeto ?

kun : ese es una eucarina mágica

zafiro : mientes , es solo un instrumento musical

kun : no , esa arma es una cárcel mágica para evitar que hildighan

zafiro : dime lo que sepas

kun : ¿ prometes no matarme ?

zafiro : si

kun : es un poderoso demonio de otra dimensión que con los poderes de la eucarina sera invencible , ahora déjame ir

zafiro : creo que te matare ahora

kun : prometiste no matarme

zafiro : mentí

el brujo sintió las garras e zafiro en su cuello y el joven guerrero le arranco la cabeza con sus propias garras ,zafiro tomo la cabeza del mago y la apretó en su mano , cuando los magos estuvieron muertos , el rey salio y vio al único guerrero que derroto a los magos , cuando el pueblo se reunio para celebrar por la llegada de su protector , el pidio una audiencia con en rey

athu : ah , nuestro nuevo héroe , ¿ cual es tu nombre guerrero ?

zafiro : zafiro

athu : ¿ te burlas de mi ? , deja esa cosa y dime tu nombre

zafiro : mi nombre es zafiro , hijo de un padre traicionado , hijo de una madre asesinada

athu : tu , eres ese bebe , no es posible

zafiro : tengo un mensaje de su padre alteza , el lo vera en el otro mundo

athu : ¿ que dijiste ?

zafiro ataca con sus puños al rey que sale despedido por la gran ventana del salon , cuando es rueda por el barro , ve a zafiro que venia por el

continuara...


	4. corazón de hielo

**corazón**** de hielo **

los guardias fueron alertados sobre el avance de zafiro , cuando el salto por la ventana , todos vieron como encaraba a su rey , cuando el se levanto del suelo , athus vio los ojos carentes de alma de zafiro

athus : ¿ por que demonios me atacas ?

zafiro : sabes lo que quiero

athus : no te lo perdonare

el rey ataca con sus llamaradas a zafiro quien lo corta con sus garras , zafiro lo golpea con su cola en la cara , mientras valerius y mandilock trataban de llegar a tiempo para evitar que zafiro matara a su rey

athus : escucha , cualquier daño que te hice , prometo repararlo

zafiro : ¿ puedes devolverme a mi padre ? ¿ a mi madre ? ¿ puedes hacer eso ?

athus : no , pero no tienes que hacer esto

zafiro : mi familia eran leales a ti , pero nos desterraste como si fuéramos basura

antes de que zafiro pudiera atacar , un muchacho se le pone en frente , zafiro lo atrapo entre sus garras mientras el rey miraba a zafiro , y este al chico

athus : no , no le hagas daño a mi hijo , el no tiene nada que ver

zafiro : que raro , mi madre trato de defenderme , ahora te daré un consuelo , te enviare con tu hijo al otro mundo

athus : no lo hagas

zafiro :¿ por que no ?

athus : el no se puede defender , es solo un niño

zafiro : lo mismo dijo mi madre , pero no la escuchaste , ahora es tu turno de sufrir

athus : no , te...te... te lo suplico

zafiro : mira los ojos de tu hijo y dile que todo estará bien

athus : ¿ que ?

zafiro : anda , mientele , dile que todo estará bien , como hiciste con mi familia

athus : hijo , todo estará bien

el rey miraba a los ojos de su hijo asustado y luego miro los ojos de zafiro , estos estaban tan fríos que le darán miedo hasta al mismo diablo

valerius : espera , no lo hagas

zafiro : ¿ por que no ?

mandilock : porque no tiene sentido , si tu matas al padre de ese niño , el crecerá con ese odio hacia ti , luego el te matara y tus hijos harán lo mismo

valerius : se formara un ciclo infinito del cual no se romperá y seguirán peleando por los siglos de lo siglos

zafiro tomo al niño y lo arrojo como si fuera papel , cuando el se disponía a marcharse , mandilock le hace frente para saber la verdad

mandilock : ¿ sabes quien soy ?

zafiro : no y no me importa

mandilock : soy ...soy ...soy tu hermano mayor

zafiro : ¿ y que quiere ?

mandilock : esa no era la reacción que esperaba

zafiro : no me molestes , ni siquiera te molestaste en buscarme

mandilock : si que lo hice , trabajamos realmente duro , no jodas

zafiro : si , pero no me encontrarte , vaya hermano que resultaste ser

valerius : escucha , es verdad , el te busco estos 16 años , aunque no lo creas si le importabas

zafiro : no me interesa

mandilock : escucha , esto es verdad , yo te extrañe mucho hermano

zafiro : no eres mi hermano

valerius : ese odio no te llevara a ningún lado , solo puedes confiar en los que te rodean

zafiro no escucho las palabras del dragón negro y se metió de camino al bosque , pero sin que el no lo notara , una dragona celeste lo seguía , zafiro se poso en una cueva para poder tocar la eucarina en paz , el joven se poso sobre la rama del árbol y la dragona quien colgaba sujetada de su cola se le puso en frente

ángel : hola , soy ángel y¿ tu eres zafiro ?

zafiro : ¿ como sabes mi nombre ?

ángel : bueno , si se suponía que fuera un secreto , no debiste gritar a los 4 vientos

zafiro : ¿ por que estas de cabeza ?

ángel : eres simpático ,oye ¿ quieres venir a comer conmigo ?

zafiro : no , solo quiero que te vayas

ángel : mejor me paso a esta rama contigo

zafiro : si haces eso , la rama se desplomara

angel : lo intentare

la joven dragona se pasa a la rama y zafiro salta a la de al lado , cuando ángel se posa , la rama se corta y ella cae al suelo , zafiro respira hondo y sigue tocando la eucarina , ángel se levanta y comienza a reírse a carcajadas , zafiro la escucha y se baja al suelo

zafiro : ¿ que es tan divertido ?

ángel : ah, nada , es solo que la caída es muy graciosa

zafiro : caerte de un árbol es divertido

ángel : bueno , en si no , pero creo que esos errores son los que le dan sentido a la vida

zafiro : como digas

ángel : oye ¿ a donde vas ?

zafiro : lejos

ángel : ¿ lejos ?

zafiro : lejos , pero de ti

ángel : ok , te veré mañana

la joven se fue directo a su pueblo , mierras zafiro se metía mas en los bosques , pero lo que no sabia es que a unos pocos metros los brujos del clan de los black blood estaba a punto de liberar a un poderoso demonio , zafiro es el único que posee la fuerza y el valor para detenerlo

continuara...


	5. ayuda de un ángel

**ayuda de un ángel **

los brujos del clan de los black blood estaban listos para invocar al demonio hildhigan , pero les faltaba algo , la eucarina tenia que ser destruida , ya que ella encarcelaba el alma de su señor

thec : escuchen hermanos , nuestro amo espera la llegada de sus leales seguidores , pero para eso tenemos que tener la eucarina , ese maldito de zafiro , asesino a varios de nuestros hermanos , es hora de que nos venguemos

mientras los brujos preparaban el cuerpo del demonio , zafiro a unos pocos kilómetros , zafiro tocaba la eucarina sobre las ramas de los arboles , al escuchar la música , ángel decide hacerle frente , pero esta vez traía consigo , una canasta de huevos cocidos para el , zafiro sabe que ella estaba delante de el pero la ignora por completo , ella deja a canasta sobre la rama y se hecha en frente de el

ángel : tocas muy bien ese instrumento

zafiro : vete , ahora

ángel : tranquilo , solo te traje algo de comer

zafiro : no quiero nada , vete ahora

ángel : esta bien , volveré mas tarde con mas comida

zafiro se dedico a tocar la eucarina , mientras los brujos crearon un golen de barro para distraer a los dragones zafiro , ellos querían robar sus poderes para que hildhigan sea invencible , mientras los golen de barro avanzaban lentamente , zafiro noto que los brujos se iban al castillo , el no le dio importancia y dejo de tocar , cuando ángel vio a los monstruo , ella misma alerto a los guardias del avance

ángel : guardias , prepárense para el asedio

valerius : entendido , vamos soldados a defender el castillo

los dragones salieron de sus cuevas y esperaron a los golens de barro , ellos avanzaban lentamente , cuando la pelea comenzó , los brujos atacaban a los dragones por la espaldas , ellos quienes eran unos enanos de pie gris y muy arrugada , llevabas en sus túnicas negras , varios cuchillos en sus mangas , con los ojos verdes de demonios pretendían robar la sangre de los guerreros mas fuertes

ángel : valerius , tenemos que defender al rey

valerius : son demasiados , no podemos con todos

ángel : tenemos un plan B

valerius : a si ¿ cual ?

ángel : iré por zafiro

valerius : ¿ ese es tu plan ? ¿ traer a un asesino contra otros asesinos ?

ángel salio corriendo para encontrar a zafiro en el mismo lugar ella parecía estas exhausta de tanto correr , cuando vio para arriba , el seguía tocando la eucarina como si nada

ángel : zafiro , te necesitamos

zafiro : vete , ahora

ángel : no podemos resistir mucho mas , te lo suplico ayúdanos

zafiro : vete , ahora

ángel : ¿ que clase de dragón zafiro eres ?

zafiro : el único en mi especie

la joven se sintió dolida de la actitud del guerrero , ¿ como es posible que no sienta nada por su patria ? , ángel salio volando para llegar a ayudar , cuando zafiro se puso a tocar la eucarina de nuevo , varios magos lo atacaron , el lo esquiva y sale corriendo , mientras ve como los magos lo seguían

zafiro : ¿ nadie me dejara en paz ?

thec : dame esa eucarina y nos iremos

zafiro : ¿ crees que te la entregare a si de fácil ?

thec : no te servia de nada pelear

zafiro ve que los magos lo atacaban , el da un salto y uno de los golen lo ataca por la espalda , zafiro se agacha y corta al golen por la mitad , lo brujos lo rodean y zafiro sale volando al cielo , cuando uno de los golen se le tira encima , los dos caen al suelo , zafiro usa su cola para atrapar una rama y queda de cabeza

zafiro : wauw , estos tipos están locos

ángel : redoblen el ataque , tenemos que defender nuestro pueblo

zafiro : esa mujer esta loca

ángel : vamos , ataquen

zafiro salto del árbol y decapita a los brujos con sus garras , mientras los brujos y los golen lo rodeaban , zafiro dejo crecer sus garras , en el instante que lo atacaron , el eleva su aura y su velocidad , con sus garras ataca a los monstruos y los derrota , mientras uno de ellos atrapa a ángel y encara a zafiro

mich : si no quieres que la mujer muera , dame esa eucarina

zafiro : no gracias , mátala , en fin ni me cae bien

ángel : ¿ por que dices eso ?

zafiro : ¿ crees que voy a cambiar esta eucarina por tu tonta vida ?

mich : bueno , ahora somos tu y yo

zafiro aspira un poco de aire y lanza una bola de fuego que carboniza al brujo , ángel mira como los demás salen del pueblo ,zafiro , toma su eucarina y sale del pueblo tocando la suave música , ángel se pone de pie y se alegra de escuchar la música

ángel : espera , no te vallas

valerius : no te moleste , el jamas sera uno de los nuestros

cuando cayo la noche , ángel volvió al bosque con una canasta llena de carne cocida , mientras veía a los huevos que se los estaban comiendo los mapaches

ángel : hola ¿ como estas ?

zafiro : grrrr

ángel : esta bien , solo te traje tu cena , oye no te comiste la comida que te deje

thec se preparo cuando zafiro se distrajo , el le arrebato la eucarina , zafiro le incendio la túnica y la eucarina fue a para a manos de ángel, en medio de un circulo de fuego thec decide tratar de robar la eucarina

thec : escucha niña , de que zafiro es un valiente es cierto , pero necesito esa eucarina

ángel : ¿ para que la quieres ?

thec : con ella venceremos a un feroz demonio

zafiro : no le creas nada , esos son trucos viejos

thec : el destino del mundo depende de ti niña

zafiro : ángel , confía en mi

ángel toma la eucarina y la mira , luego mira los ojos de zafiro , ella mira la eucarina y mira los ojos del brujo

thec : buena niña

ángel :zafiro , atrapala

thec : tonta , no sabes que mal desataste

ángel : esa eucarina es de el

el mago desaparece de la vista de los dos , cuando apagan el fuego , zafiro vio los ojos celestes de angel , ella cargo de nuevo su canasta y la dejo a los pies de zafiro

ángel : bueno , te dejo tu cena , nos vemos

zafiro : ángel , tengo un poco de hambre ¿ quieres comen conmigo ?

angel : ¿ que ? ¿ en serio ?

zafiro : si , ¿ vienes ?

la joven dragona se sintió alagada por la invitación del valiente , ella se trepo cerca de zafiro , mientras cenaban , ella le sonreía y la cara de zafiro se relajo un poco , pero el tenia que tener cuidado , por ahora ángel era la única en quien confiaba

continuara...


	6. las tres grandes pruebas

**las tres grandes pruebas **

zafiro desperto escuchando la risa de angel , quien traia el desayuno para su nuevo amigo , el volvio a cerrar los ojos para pdoer dormir , pero ella lo palmeo en la cabeza

angel : vamos despierta dormilón

zafiro : ¿ por que vienes a este lugar ?

angel : porque tienes que comer

zafiro : no es que no aprecie lo que haces por mi , pero eres muy molesta

angel : ¿ en que sentido ?

zafiro : en todos

ángel : eso me ofende

zafiro : pues me vale un cuerno

ángel se va ofendida por las palabras de zafiro , mientras ella caminaba de nuevo a su reino , escucho las dulces nota de la eucarina de zafiro , ella volvió y lo encontró echado sobre las raíces de los arboles , ella se acerca y el deja de tocar

ángel : tocas muy bien la eucarina

zafiro : ¿ no te habías ido ?

ángel : ¿ tocarías algo para mi ?

zafiro : grrrr

angel : esta bien , ya entendí , oye que genio

zafiro : adiós

ángel se dispone a marcharse , pero ella es emboscada en los bosques , los black blood la atrapan con su seda de araña , ángel poco a poco fue perdiendo su fuerza , mientras caía , ángel ve a zafiro

ángel : auxi...

zafiro : dejen a esa niña

khes : dame la eucarina

zafro : no soy tan estúpido

kash : entonces despídete de la belleza

zafiro le lanza varias bolas de fuego , cuando ellos las esquivan , zafiro por detrás al primer mago lo atraviesa con sus garras , destruyendo al mago al instante

khes : maldito , te matare

zafiro : ustedes nunca escarmientan

el brujo lo ataca con bolas de fuego , zafiro con su aura las bloquea , antes de que el mago escapara , zafiro lo carboniza con sus llamaradas , cuando los dos magos estuvieron muertos , zafiro cargo a ángel es su lomo y la llevo al pueblo

valerius : ¡¿ ángel ?!

zafiro :esta bien , es solo tiene que comer y luego dormir

valerius : ¿ que le hiciste bastardo ?

zafiro : fueron esos magos , ¿ desde cuando atacan tanto a este reino ?

valerius : desde que tu llegaste , ahora vete

zafiro : ¿ ahora es mi culpa ?

valerius : vete o te matare

zafiro : tu solo inténtalo estúpido

valerius ataca a zafiro , este lo esquiva y golpea a valerius en la cara con las cuchillas de su cara , este comenzó a sangrar y ataca a zafiro con sus llamradas , zafiro las corta con sus garras , pero al hacerlo , valerius le corta la cara con sus garras , la mejilla derecha de zafiro tenia un corte , el toma a valerius del cuello con su cola y lo lanza contra las paredes del castillo , valerius se pone de pie y ataca nuevamente , zafiro lo esquiva , pero valerius le aprieta el cuello con su cola , zafiro con sus dientes le muerde fuertemente la cola , lo que provoco que valerius gritara de dolor y soltara a zafiro

valerius : eres ... eres un bastardo

zafiro : ¿ crees que puedes ganar ?

valerius : si , soy un guerrero de élite entrenado por los mejores monjes y sabios , no puedo perder ante un guerrero de clase baja

zafiro : eso se vera

valerius ataca con sus llamaradas a zafiro , mientras en medio de la pelea , el rey athus sale al balcón y ve como zafiro domino el campo de batalla rápidamente , el rey se tomo la barba con su mano derecha mientras miraba a zafiro castigar cruelmente a valerius

valerius : anda basura , pelea

zafiro : te matara , te matare

los dos se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo , cuando zafiro enredo su cola en las patas traseras de valerius , el lo arrastro por el barro y valerius quedo panza arriba , cuando zafiro salto sobre el con sus garras desenfundadas apuntando al cuello de valerius , el rey athus lo detiene

athus : bien , basta

valerius : mi rey , este plebeyo lastimo a una mujer inocente

zafiro : no fui yo , fueron esos magos hostiles

athus : te creo joven , descuida no hay problema

valerius : pero mi lord...

athus : ¡ A CALLAR !

valerius se sintio furioso al ver que el rey en el que sirvio durante tanto tiempo ahora preferia a su enemigo , despues de que el intento matar a su rey , el parecía estar conforme con zafiro , mas tarde el estaría frente al trono de su rey

athus : sabes , necesito ,guerreros como tu

zafiro : yo no sirvo a nadie

athus : jajaja , si , me temo que no tienes elección

zafiro : no lo haré

athus :¿ POR QUE ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO ?

zafiro : es mi vida y matare a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino

athus : me recuerdas a mi joven zafiro , cuando era un joven guerrero , pero...

uan : mi rey yo...

athus : uan , te presento a zafiro el nuevo capitán de la guardia real

la joven dragona vio a zafiro y sintió como su corazón se paro de repente , en toda su vida jamas vio a un ser tan fiero y poderoso , ella solo pensaba ¿ quien pudiera domar a ese joven tan salvaje ?

athus : ¿ uan ? uan despierta

uan : eh ... yo lo siento , me quede pensando

athus : ¿ en que pensabas ?

uan : cosas de mujeres , es un gusto poderoso guerrero

zafiro : el placer es mio

cuando la hechicera escucho la voz gruesa de zafiro y vio esos ojos azules muy oscuros , sintio que sus patasa sudaban , ella se sonrojo al ver como zafiro le beso la mano para saludarla

valerius : mi rey tenemos que hablar

athus : si , es verdad

valerius : ejecute a ese traidor

uan : no , no puede hacer eso

ángel : no , no puede

valerius : degüellelo

uan : no , sometalo a las tres grandes pruebas

athus : momento , tengo una idea mejor , te someteré a las tres grandes pruebas

valerius : esperen , tengo una idea genial , que pase las tres grandes pruebas

athus : yo dije eso primero

valerius : ¿ en serio ? por que yo..

zafiro : no jodan as , lo dijo la bruja primero

athus : si las pasas conservas la vida , pero si fallas morirás

zafiro :esta bueno eso ¿ cuales son esas pruebas ?

continuara...


	7. el poder de zafiro

**el poder de zafiro **

zafiro : dígame rey , ¿ cual es la primer prueba ?

athus : primero , tienes que conseguir el corazón de el león de bilars , una bestia legendaria que mato muchos dragones , que tengas mucha mala suerte

zafiro sale del castillo acompañado por ángel , mientras la hechicera miraba como zafiro enfrentaría a la bestia de las bestias

ángel : eres mi héroe , se necesitan muchas agallas para encara a si a valerius y al rey

zafiro : ¿ soportaras el desierto ?

ángel : contigo , seguro

zafiro : no te metas , solo lograras que te maten

ángel : no te preocupes por mi , el león solo mata a los machos mas fuertes y rudos

zafiro : bueno , me siento alagado

ángel : si , fue un gusto conocerte

cuando llegaron al desierto , escucharon un grito , un elfo explorador que estaba escapando de la bestia , el elfo parecía ser solo un muchacho , zafiro solo se sentó al ver a la bestia como trataba de cazar al elfo

zafiro : bueno , que comience el show

ángel : ¿ no lo ayudaras ?

zafiro : ¿ para que ?

ángel salta delante de la bestia y comienza a gruñir , el león quien era del tamaño de un caballo con piel dorada y ojos negros , grandes garras de plata y una abundante melena , le hizo frente a ángel

suel : dragón , por favor ayúdame

ángel : zafiro , ven a ayudarnos

zafiro : por la diosa , como fastidian

ángel : no seas tan perezoso

zafiro se pone de pie , mientras el león trata de saltar sobre el cuerpo de ángel , zafiro lo intercepta con un zarpazo a la cara del animal , este es barrido por la arena y zafiro se preparaba para pelear

zafiro : esto se pone bueno

la gran bestia ataca a zafiro este lo esquiva , pero el leon logra trepar al lomo de zafiro , este gira y con su cabeza , golpea en la cara a la bestia , luego con sus garras tratar de cortar la piel de la bestia del desierto , pero al hacerlo esta era muy dura que las garras de zafiro resbalaron

zafiro : ah , piel escurridiza eh

el león se lanza contra zafiro , pero este lo evade y con su cola se la enrosca al cuello al animal , este cae al suelo , mientras zafiro estrangulaba al león , este con sus garras arañaba la cara de zafiro , el joven zafiro apretó mas fuerte el cuello del león , cuando dio sus últimos alientos , zafiro logro romper el cuello del león en cuatro partes

ángel : wow , pero ¿ como sacaras el corazón de la bestia de su cuerpo ?

zafiro abre la boca del león y mete su garra , ángel miraba con impresión como zafiro hurgaba en el cuerpo sin vida del animal , luego de sacarle un pulmón , el estomago , un riñón , zafiro consiguió el corazón del animal

zafiro : uno menos

cuando salieron del desierto , el elfo los acompaño , mientras estudiaba las garras del león que mato zafiro , ángel se le ocurrió una idea

zafiro : ¿ ahora que ?

ángel : ¿ por que no volamos ?

zafiro : el elfo no vuela

ángel : yo lo cargo

zafiro : estas loca , ¿ ya te viste ? , el cuerpo firme , pero las garras muy débiles , piernas flacas y el cuello frágil

ángel : que grosero , para tu información , solo mis voz es dulce

cuando los dragones levantaron vuelo , zafiro le entrega el corazón al rey , este miraba con asombro como zafiro le entregaba el merecido trofeo

athus : bien , bien , ahora tienes que traerme algo que demuestre que mataste a las gárgolas emplomadas del valle de las sombras

zafiro salio volando hacia el valle , donde cuentan las leyendas que había unas gárgolas que podían provocar tormentas feroces , a las que los dioses castigaron por asesinar sin piedad cientos de seres de buena alma para saciar sus rituales paganos

zafiro : heló ahí , el valle de las sombras

cuando los tres entraron , vieron cientos de huesos por todas partes , las dos bestias emplumadas estaban escondidas en cualquier parte del gran y neblinoso valle

zafiro : no se separen

mientras buscaban la guarida de las bestias plumiferas , ángel piso algo pegajoso en el suelo , ella levanto la patata y sus sorpresa al ver que era un trozo de carne rancia de dragona , ella dio un grito de horror y dio un salto ,zafiro la atrapo entre sus brazos , mientras ángel templaba como gelatina , ella miro la seria cara de zafiro y el la soltó dejándola caer el el suelo

ángel : eso no fue muy cortés de tu parte

zafiro : me vale

cuando zafiro sintió algo que le cayo en la cara , miro para arriba y vio a las bestias aladas comiendo el resto de un cadáver de una dragona joven , ángel se asusto mucho y dio un grito , cuando las brujas vieron el cuerpo de ángel se lanzaron , pero zafiro salto detrás de ellas y con sus garras las decapito

zafiro : eso fue muy fácil

cuando llegaron el rey vio a zafiro , ángel y a suel entrar con un saco de seda , zafiro se acerco al rey con mucho ferocidad

athus : ¿ y bien ?

zafiro : ten

athus : tres plumas no me demuestran anda

zafiro toma el saco y le arroja las cabezas de las brujas a los pies del rey , la hechicera miro como ese joven era muy poderoso , quizás un buen partido para ella

uan : disculpa zafiro , hay algo que quiero preguntarte

zafiro : hazlo

uan : ¿ te importaría venir conmigo a terminar la tercera prueba ?

ángel vio como la bruja de ojos celestes y collar de diamantes se acercaba a zafiro , ella trato de acercarse , pero sintió la mirada de la hechicera del rey , ella tomo a zafiro de los hombros para poder convencerlo , pero se notaba en su tono que trataba de seducirlo

ángel : lo siento querida , pero zafiro y yo estamos en esto juntos

uan : eso no es decisión tuya , si no de el

ángel : ¿ quieres un cuello roto ?

uan : ¿ quieres un cuerpo lastimado ?

zafiro : ¡ BASTA !

cuando las dos dejaron de pelear vieron la cara de enojo de zafiro , ella retrocedieron y zafiro fue llevado junto a las dos dragonas al lago laoghay donde tendría que recuperar un anillo de una serpiente marina

uan : ese anillo es muy hermoso ¿ sabes por que ?

zafiro : no , ¿ por que ?

uan : por que es un anillo de compromiso

ángel : zafiro , escúchame a mi , tienes que saltar , matar a la bestia y salir , es todo , yo se que tu puedes hacerlo

zafiro : no quiero saber en que están pensando

ángel se acerco a zafiro y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla , zafiro vio como la bruja ardía de celos , zafiro tomo de la mano a ángel y la miro a los ojos

zafiro : volveré , espérame

ángel : te esperare , lo juro

zafiro se lanzo al lago y buceo hasta una cueva acuática , cuando sintió una serpiente en su cuellos , el con sus garras la fileteo como pescado , cuando le abrió el vientre a la serpiente tomo el anillo y dejo morir a la serpiente en paz , cuando salio vio a ángel discutir con uan , zafiro tomo el anillo y se acerco a las dos

ángel : zafiro , sabia que ganarías

zafiro : ten , te lo regalo

ángel atrapo el anillo que zafiro le lanzo y ella se lo probo , mientras zafiro volvía al bosque para llevarle la prueba al rey , ángel cerro los ojos y los abrió al ver a zafiro , su pecho se lleno de calor y su mirada cambio

ángel : wow , el amor se siente tan bien

continuara...


	8. confesiones de una dragona enamorada

**confesiones de una dragona enamorada **

zafiro me entrego un anillo de oro , lo que sentí en ese momento era algo que nunca sentí , ¿ es posible que sea amor ? ¿ amor por un joven que conocí hace apenas unas semanas ? , cuando volví a mi aldea , no deje de ver el anillo que zafiro me dio , solo podía pensar en aquel guerrero azul que tenia unos hermosos ojos , cuando llegue mi madre me vio sonrojada , ella se acerco hacia mi y le pegunte

ángel : mama ¿ que es el amor ?

cau : bueno , el amor es un sentimiento que ...bueno no se como explicarlo , es muy difícil de describirlo

ángel : bueno , es que no se si es lo que siento en este momento

cau : te refieres a zafiro , el dragón del perfil distinguido

ángel : ¿ como lo sabes ?

cau : bueno hija , viví mas tiempo y tengo mas experiencia

ángel : es que sabia que el era , bueno...

cau : tienes que ser sincera de lo que sientes , es el primer paso para saber si le gustas

ángel : zafiro me tiene confundida , parece ser tan arrogante , tan superior , pero la forma en la que me mira

cau : aww que tierno , mi hija esta creciendo , ya eres una señorita

ángel : es como si fuera dos hombre en uno

cau : bueno , muchos hombres a si son , lo que tienes que hacer es saber avanzar lentamente

ángel : ¿ como hago eso ?

cau : bueno 1_ tienes que hablar con el muy seguido , si el no te presta atención , quiere decir que le gustas

ángel : ¿ por que es eso ?

cau : por que los hombres no prestan atención por estar pensando en ti todo el tiempo

ángel : ¿ que mas ?

cau : 2_ tienes que lucir encantadora , si el se pierde en ti , ya lo tienes

angel : wow , parece fácil

cau : 3 _ y por ultimo tienes que decirle la verdad y se sincera de tus sentimientos , el se sentirá liberado y te devolverá los mismos sentimientos

ángel : ¿ que tengo que hacer para lucir encantadora ?

cau : bueno , no sera muy difícil , ya por si tu posees belleza natural , pero u poco de perfume y un poco de maquillaje te servirá

al escuchar las palabras de mi madre salí corriendo para buscar a zafiro , lo encontré tocando su eucarina , algo que no me sorprende de el , cuando bajo , lo mire a los ojos y note un brillo en los suyos , el me miro como si viera a un ser de extrema belleza o ¿ yo estaba desvariando ? , no se creo mas que es lo segundo

zafiro : ¿ pasa algo ahora ¿

angel : no...no , solo quería saber si tu ¿ quieres venir al pueblo a darme una mano ?

zafiro : no gracias , prefiero quedarme en este lugar

angel : hay carne asada , apuesto que tienes hambre

zafiro : carajo , tu ganas

los dos salimos del oscuro bosque y fuimos al pueblo , cuando nos vieron juntos , ninguno de ellos podía imaginar que yo , una dragona mitad guerrera y mitad curandera , estuviera paseando con zafiro , un guerrero de la clase mas baja , bueno según ellos , por lo que yo vi con mis ojos pude notar que zafiro sobrepasa los guerreros de élite del rey athus , hasta el sucumbió ante el poder de zafiro , sin contra a valerius quien termino hecho pedazos

ángel : es un día hermoso

zafiro : ¿ por que hay tanta gente ?

ángel : bueno , están de compras , veras , las compras es caviar dinero por un producto o servicio

zafiro ¡ ya se lo que son las compras !

ángel : bueno , no te enojes , es solo para pasarla bien

zafiro : aun a si las odio

ángel : ¿ como es posible ? ¿ como es posible que un hombre odie salir de compras ?

zafiro : todos o casi todos los hombre odian salir de compras

ángel : eso es mentira

zafiro : es verdad , es molesto , cansador y repetitivo

sera verdad , ¿ por que los hombres odian salir de compras ? ¿ zafiro tendrá razón ? , bueno los dos paseamos y el no dejo de tener esa cara de " voy a matar a alguien " , pero pasamos por muchos puestos y los dragones mas débiles retrocedian al ver que el se acercaba , el tenia esa mirada de superioridad , bueno , admito que hasta ahora ningún poder se comparaba con el de el , cuando note que nos seguían , esa hechicera personal del rey , miraba a zafiro con un brillo en sus ojos

ángel : oye zafiro ,¿ que dices ? ¿ te gusta este perfume ?

zafiro : ese huele a perfume de mujer

ángel : ajaja( con risa falsa ) , eres muy chistoso , claro que es de mujer

zafiro : me acercas eso y te rompo el brazo

ángel : no tonto , no es para ti , es para mi

zafiro tenia esa mirada seria pero con la ceja levantada , me puse un poco de perfume y zafiro me miro con esa mirada asesina , cuando me acerque el olfateo rápidamente y se alejo , yo me acerque un paso y el se alejo un paso

angel : prueba el aroma

zafiro : no gracias

angel : anda , pero te tienes que acercar a mi , de otro modo no lo sentirás bien

zafiro se me acerco y yo tome su cabeza , el deslizo su nariz a mi cuello , y sentí un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo , ademas vi como uan se mora de celos , cuando sostuve la cabeza de zafiro , note que su cuerpo esta muy frió , cuando los dos nos miramos a los ojos , la mirada de zafiro no cambio

zafiro : apestas a rosa con lavanda

ángel : ¿ te gusto ?

zafiro : me vuelves a tocar y te rompo el cuello ¿ CAPISCI ?

ángel : entiendo

me sentí algo rara por la amenaza de zafiro , pero ese era su modo de ser , cuando cargamos los paquetes , comencé a coquetear con mi cuerpo , pero solo notaba la misma mirada ¿ si el sabia controlar sus emociones ? bueno , lo hacia bien , o ¿ es que era imposible hacer algo excitante para el ? esas dos preguntas son las que mas me surgieron , pero sabia que el era uno de esos dragones , fríos , pero por suerte yo lo envolvería en algo tibio para el

zafiro : ¿ terminaste de pesar como loca ?

ángel : oye , esto es un pensamiento privado , largo

¿ donde me quede ? a si , bueno después de pasar toda la mañana paseando , zafiro se sentía mas enojado que de costumbre , lo debí notar por la vena en la frente y que constante mente gruñía y apretaba los puños , esa noche me fui a mi casa , decidí probar el toque final , desde mi ventana escuchaba la música de zafiro , me decidí volver mas atractiva para el , primero después de una larga ducha con agua caliente , luego pe pinte los labios con un labial azul , arquee mis pestañas con un marcador negro y use una sombra de ojos verde agua , por ultimo me puse un nuevo perfume de rosas y lilas , cuando estaba por salir , mi madre llego y pe puso una corona de flores azules en la cabeza y con un aceite dejo mis escamas mas brillantes , estaba lista para el paso final

ángel : adiós mama , deséame suerte

cuando salí , fui al árbol de zafiro , mientras cargaba una canasta , trataba de no ensuciarme mucho , al parecer esta noche conseguiría mi mas grande anhelo , un beso del dragón que me robo el corazón, cuando yo llegue vi a zafiro recostado en las ramas ...como siempre , el me vio y no me reconoció , cuando bajo , me puse en una postura muy sexy , pero cuando me miro de arriba a bajo , sabia que era yo

zafiro ¿ ángel ? ¿ eres tu ?

ángel : si traje algo para pasar el tiempo

por un lado era nueva en esto de la seducción , pero cuando pase mi cola por la cara de zafiro , cambio su cara de amargado a intrigado , con cada movimiento coqueteaba con mi cuerpo , pero zafio no avanzaba , cuando me senté deje la canasta , el se acerco como si yo fuera otra

ángel : oye es una noche hermosa , podemos cenar juntos

zafiro : ¿ eso te hará callar ?

ángel : bueno quizás si , si estoy ocupada en otra cosa

zafiro se sentó y yo avance mas a su lado , cuando nuestras manos se encontraron , sentí a mi corazón aceleradamente , en medio de la cena , el no dejo de mirarme , quizás el ya hablaría con mas confianza , cuando yo me acerque mas a su cara , el no tenia donde correr , empece a hablar con un tono mas seductor , el me miraba con la ceja levantada , cuando yo me acerque a sus labios , pude sentir su respiración , pero como todo buen sueño hay una pesadilla , antes de que nos pudiéramos besar , el abrió los ojos muy brusco y olio el aire

ángel : ¿ que pasa ahora ?

zafiro : hay algo , un aura maligna

ángel : los soldados se encargaran de eso , pero tu y yo podemos seguir donde nos quedamos

zafiro : ¡ esto es serio ángel !

ángel : ¿ que tanto ?

zafiro : ¡ hildighan a despertado !

ángel : espérame

los dos salimos corriendo para el reino , zafiro parecía estar preocupado , el demonio hidighan es conocido por su increíble aura demoníaca , ¿ como desperto hildighan de su sueño ? no se , pero esta noche , no obtuve todo el cofre , pero al menos me llevo algunas monedas

continuara...


	9. el despertar de hildighan parte I

**el despertar de hidighan parte I  
**

zafiro y angel corrieron rapidamente para ver de que se trataba ese poder tan maligno , en medio del bosque fueron sorprendidos por dragones , pero no cualquier tipo de dragones , eran dragones del averno

zafiro : ¿ que especie de dragones son ?

valerius : son dragones del averno , la raza superior de seres

zafiro : ¡¿ valerius ?! ,¿ por que haces esto ?

valerius : con el despertar de mi nuevo amo , hidighan imperara y yo tendre el poder que siempre mereci

zafiro : maldito , no te saldras con la tuya

valerius : ¿ eso crees ? , ni siquiera tu puedes contra el pdoer de hildighan , no , no creo que un mestizo de clase baja fuera tan fuerte como " el dragon celestial "

zafiro : mira , no se de quien estas hablando , pero no caere ante tus trucos

valerius : eso lo veremos

los dragones atacaron a zafiro y a angel , ella los esquivaba facil , pero zafiro se contento con destruirlos arrancandole la cabeza , eso es lo unico que los detenia , zafiro peleo feroz mente , mientras sentia el pdoer de hidighan acercarse rapidamente , el vio como mas dragones salian de los arboles

zafiro : valerius , has que paren de una maldita vez

valerius : ¿ que pasa zafiro ? ¿ no puedes jugan con los espiritus ?

zafiro : eres un maldito

valerius : cuando estes muerto , le llevare tu cuerpo a hidighan para que te debore

angel logra acertarle varios impactos de bolas de fuego , cuando valerius cae del arbol , angel decide pelear al lado de zafiro , valerius los ataco con su rayo de aura y zafiro lo contraresta con su campo de fuerza , mientras ellos estaba rodeados , hildighan llego al reino , los dragones vieron al demonio dragon pararado frente a ellos

mandilock : hildighan , no la profecia se a cumplido

athus : valerius desaparecio , tenemos que resistir nosotros solos

mandilock : pero su majestad ¿ poemos contener a hidighan solos ?

athus : no podemos hacer otra cosa

el demonio dragon comenzo a atacar a los dragones que lo encerraron hace siglos , ellos lo atacaron pero sus llamaradas no le hacian daño , hildighan usaba un aliento de fuego rojo para atacar el castillo , los topos lo atacaban con sus armas , pero no le hacian daño , mientras zhis el mago que lo desperto miraba como el demo nio destruia todo a su paso

zhis : adelante hindighan , apoderate de las energias de esos dragones y el mundo sera nuestro

el demonio avanzaba a pasos agigantados , mientras los dragones resistian , zafiro y angel peleaban codo a codo contra los dragones del averno, zafiro elevo su aura y angel pudo sentir el inmenso poder de zafiro

zafiro : ¿ por que me miras a si ?

angel : zafiro , tu aura

zafiro : ¿ que tiene mi aura ?

angel : es ... es. es enorme , tu poder no tiene limite

zafiro : me volvi ams fuerte lo se , pero aun a si , el poder de hildighan sobre pasan los mios

angel : puede que lo derrotes , tu eres el elegido por la diosa

zafiro : no digas estupideces

los dos atacaron a los dragones del averno , mientras le restaban pocos dragones , zafiro elevo su aura y con un campo enorme destruyo a los dragones del averno , zafiro respiro hondo y fue volando , cuando ellos dos vieron al dragon demonio de lejos , sintieron un aura maligna , alerius veia desde la torre del castillo , como hildighan destruia todo a su paso

zafiro : hildighan , estas acabado

hildighan : gruarr

el demonio ataca a zafiro ,e ste lo esquiva y lo ataca con su aliento de fuego , pero el demonio desaparece y aparece detras de zafiro golpeandolo con su cola en el lomo , zafiro cae brutalmente sobre las paredes del castillo quien las destruye con su cuerpo

angel : zafiro , ¿ estas bien ?

mandilock : no puede ser , hildighan lo derroto de un solo golpe

los dos dragones atacaron con sus alientos de fuego , pero el desaparecia y reaparecia de nuevo , ellos esquivaban los ataque , cuando hildighan los ataco con su aliento de fuego , ellos resistieron con sus alientos , pero fue inutil por que el aliento de hildigan era mas fuerte

angel : es muy poderoso

en ese momento se empezo a escuchar la musica de la eucarina de zafiro , todos vieron como la suave melodia volvia loco al demonio , hildeghan ataco a zafiro con su aliento de fuego , pero zafiro aun tocando la eucarina se protegio del fueog con su campo de fuerza , mientras hildighan se volvia loco , el ataca a zafiro con su cola

zafiro : este es tu fin demonio

hildighan ataca a zafiro , pero este lo esquiva , cuando estaba por usar sus garras , hildhigan se hace humo y aparece detras de zafiro

angel : ! zafiro ¡ , ¡ detras de ti !

zafiro voltea y ve al gran demonio detras de el , antes de reaccionar , hildighan lo golpea con un canto de mano y zafiro se hundio 10 metros bajo tierra

valerius : ajjajaj ,. sabia que nadie podria vencer a hildighan , cuando destruya todo el mundo , gobernare a su lado

el demonio seguia destruyendo todo a su paso , mientras valerius veia el futuro de los dragones zafiro , angel trataba de ponerce de pie ,pero no podia , solo pensaba que zafiro este bien

continuara...


	10. el despertar de hildighan parte II

**el despertar de hidighan parte II  
**

zafiro logro salir del agujero , mientras el demonio lo atacaba , ángel y mandilock vieron que el flotaba mientras tocaba la eucarina , a ángel se le iluminaron los ojos cuando el salio recibió un zarpazo del demonio , peor zafiro lo esquiva y le corta el dedo mayor con sus garras

zafiro : duele , verdad maldito

angel : zafiro deja de usar la mitad de tu poder y pelea de verdad

mandilock : ¿ como que la mitad de su poder ?

angel : no te diste cuenta , el solo esta jugando con hidighan

zafiro esquivaba los golpes de hildighan , cuando logro tenerlo de frente uso su aliento de fuego para atacar al demonio

zafiro : nadan pelea con todo

el demonio ataco con su aliento de fuego pero no le hizo nada , zafiro lo enviste con sus cuernos , el demonio choca contra el castillo , zafiro lo corta con sus garras a la altura de la cara y la sangre de hidighan cae sobre el suelo , zafiro seguía cortando la cara del demonio como si nada

valerius : maldición , zafiro es mas fuerte de lo que pensé , hindighan necesitara ayuda

zhin : vamos hildighan , no puedes perder contra un dragón zafiro

zafiro : no soy cualquier dragón , yo soy zafiro , el mas poderoso de los dragones

zhin : eso crees , hildighan ataca a zafiro

zafiro : es hora de que deje de jugar

el demonio ataca a zafiro , pero este detiene el zarpazo con sus manos y comienza a forcejear contra hildighan , este logra hacer retroceder unos centímetros a zafiro peor el le corto los dedos de la mano izquierda

zhin : no , maldito , ¿ como te atreves a dañar a hidighan ? y tu no te dejes destruye a zafiro

valerius : quizas necesitamos recargar a hidighan

zafiro : valerius , ¿ como puedes estar con esta basura ?

valerious toma al mago del cuello y lo sacrifica al demonio , este absorbe el poder de los dragones zafiro , y se vuelve mas potente , zafiro elevo su aura , pero hildighan lo azota con su cola , zafiro detiene y recibe un zarpazo que envía a zafiro contra los arboles del bosque , hildighan levanta vuelo y comienza a incendiar el bosque

zafiro : maldito , no usaras el alma de los dragones

valerius : jajaja parece que eres mas debil que antes

zafiro : no...no... no te lo perdonare nunca , eres basura

hildigha decide atacar a zafiro , pero este eleva su aura a todo nivel , mientras los dos quedan de frente se miran a los ojos

zafiro : anda usa todo tu poder

hildighan ruge como un demonio y ataca a zafiro con un canto de mano , el recibe el impacto y luego abre los ojos en el aire

zafiro : no me dolió

hildighan ataca con su cola y ángel con sus ultimas fuerzas corta la cola de hildighan para ayudar a zafiro , el la atrapa entre sus brazos y mira los ojos de la joven dragona

ángel : el punto débil de hildighan

zafiro : lo se , pero sera mejor que descanses , yo peleare

ángel : cuídate por favor

hildighan gruñe de nuevo y le lanza otro puño a zafiro , este lo detiene de nuevo , cuando el comenzó a elevar su aura , trepo por la mano derecha de hildighan , cuando estuvo en el aire uso su poder especial

zafiro : fusión de dragón

el poderoso zafiro se lanza como un misil , su cuerpo se vuelve como un destello y su cuerpo cambia similar al de los dragones orientales , cuando con la cabeza atraviesa a hildighan , zafiro enreda su cuerpo en en cuerpo de hildighan , mientras sus llamaradas azules quemaban al demonio , hildighan gritaba de dolor por las quemaduras , pero zafiro decidió terminar con ese demonio

zafiro : ¡ explosión de dragón !

el cuerpo del dragón celestial exploto en una bola de fuego llevándose consigo el cuerpo del demonio , mientras las llamaradas se extingan solo se veía el ojo del sol con zafiro de pie en pose de victoria , cuando ángel levanto la vista vio que zafiro derroto a hildighan

ángel : el es ... es el dragón celestial

zafiro : ¿ estas bien ?

ángel : mejor que ahora te estoy viendo

zafiro : hace unos momento arriesgaste tu vida por mi , te doy las gracias

ángel : de na...

antes de que la joven dragona terminara de hablar , zafiro poso sus labios con los de ella , ángel cierra los ojos y sintió como su corazón le hablaba, cuando se despegaron se miraron fijo a los ojos

zafiro : ¿ aun hay tiempo para cenar ?

ángel : todo el tiempo del mundo

zafiro : ¿ quieres cenar ?

ángel : ¿ sola o contigo ?

zafiro : ven , tendremos que quitarnos la tierra

valerius : bien hecho zafiro , ahora vete , el paso uno marcha a la perfección , que empiece el paso dos jajajaj

continuara...


	11. el origen

**el origen  
**

zafiro y ángel salieron del reino para llegar a un lago cercano , cuando estaban a punto de lavarse , ángel lo miro a los ojos , vio que ya no eran azules oscuros , sino que eran cálidos y de color celestes como el cielo , zafiro aun no lograba sonreír , pero al ver a ángel sentía que su corazón latía

zafiro : bueno , por fin termino todo

ángel : dime ¿ que harás con valerius ?

zafiro : nada , el no podrá derrotarme , cuando me desafié lo matare

ángel : oye , ¿ por que no dormimos en mi casa ?

zafiro : ¿ es una proposición ?

ángel : tal vez

cuando los dos salieron del bosque , todos los dragones lo rodearon , el comenzó a gruñir , peor ellos se espantaron al ver a zafiro dispuesto a matar

ángel : lo siento , el no esta acostumbrado a tantos halagos y afectos

athus : ¿ como te doy las gracias joven ?

zafiro : no quiero nada , solo quiero vivir en paz

athus : a por favor , ¿ quieres oro , tierras o mujeres ?

zafiro : no , no puedes comprarme

athus : entonces te nombrare , zafiro , el guardián del reino de los dragones zafiro

zafiro : no , gracias , ahora si me disculpas , yo y mi amiga tenemos que irnos

athus : si quieres , te puedo casar con ella

angel : eso es verdad ¿ que dices zafiro ?

zafiro: nos veremos después

el joven salio volando a los bosques dejando a ángel y al rey en medio de la gente que le agradecía , mientras el se miraba en el agua , varios dragones se acercaron a dejarles ofrendas , cuando zafiro bajo del árbol vio las grandes canastas de comida , zafiro los miro , mientras todos le dejaban mas ofrendas

zafiro : bien , esto me esta hartando , dejen de dejar comida

athus : oh ,¿ quieres otras cosas ?

zafiro : si , quiero que me dejen en paz

athus : sabes , ahora te nombraremos zafiro , el guerrero de los dragones

zafiro : oigan , ¿ pueden dejarme en paz unos minutos ?

athus : ya escucharon , ahora el quiere hablar conmigo

zafiro : no , quiero estar solo yo con...

angel : ¿ conmigo ?

zafiro : iba a decir con mi eucarina , pero tu te puedes quedar

cuando todos se fueron , zafiro se trepo en el árbol y se recostó , inhalo hondo y comenzó a tocar la eucarina , pero fue interrumpido

zafiro : AHH , por la diosa , ¿ pueden dejarme tranquilo solo 5 minutos ?

mandilock : lo siento hermano , peor tengo una pregunta

zafiro : ¿ te iras después de que te responda ?

mandilock : si , dime ¿ donde esta valerius ?

zafiro : o se , peor el fue quien libero a hildighan , es fue corrompido

mandilock : es imposible , el es miembro de la guardia real

zafiro : acepta la verdad , el fue corrompido

mandilock : esta bien , pero te suplico algo , cuando lo ataques , no lo mates

zafiro : ¿ por que no ?

mandilock : porque el es el lider de la guardia real , si logramos liberar a valerius del control de hildighan podra ser purificado

zafiro : si como no , sigue soñando

mandilock : por favor hazlo ...por mama

zafiro : ahh , lo intentare

cuando mandilock salio del bosque zafiro vio ese lugar como mas grande y frio que antes , por alguna extraña razon no sentia esa vida de antes , el vio como las canastas estaban divididas , el las tomo y en el amparo de la noche las distribullo en los hogares humildes del reino , angel lo distingio y le hizo frente

angel : que generoso eres

zafiro : no nesecito estas cosas

angel : pero son ofrendas , son regalos para ti

zafiro : no soy un procer para que me laman las garras

angel : esas personas te hacen ofrendas para que los protejas , porque despues de derrotar a un ser interdimensional , no creo que nadie te haga frente

zafiro : si , estas ofrendas son mias y decido que hacer con ellas

angel : ¿ necesitas ayuda ?

zafiro : en el valle de los lirios , hay mas familias que nesecitan ayuda

los dos se apresuraron a distribuir las canastas , pero ellos las llevaban llenas y las traian vacias , angel volaba al lado de zafiro , ella volteaba para ver los ojos de zafiro disimuladamente , pero el se daba cuenta de todo , sin importarle nada , dejo las canastas , cuando llegaron al reino , ellos dos estaba cansados , angel se " desmayo " sobre zafiro y el la dejo, mientras dormian juntos bajo las sombras de los manzanos , zafiro sintio el olor de valerius

zafiro : vaya , parece que mi fan numero uno viene a lamer mis garras

valerius : ¿ te crees mejor que yo ?

zafiro : sabes que soy mejor que tu

valerius : me agradas , sabes te dare la oportunidad de que terminemos con esto

zafiro : lamento decirte que no te matare ...hoy

valerius : jajajaja , no , solo digo que hagamos una alianza

zafiro : ¿ de que diablos estas hablando ?

valerius : si , tue eres el que ams se acerca al rey , si lo destronamos , todo el reino de los dragones zafiro sera nuestro , seremos invencible y gobernaremos a los demnas reinos , eh oido que los dragones purpura serian buenos esclavos

zafiro : claro , despues de derrotar a hildighan , nadie se atreveria a desafiarnos

valerius : exacto ¿ que dices ?

zafiro : digo que estas loco de remate

valerius : estupido , te di una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste , si te metes en mi camino , me asegurare de que sufras

zafiro : ya veremos quien vive y quien muere

valerius desaparece , mientras angel vio como zafiro parecia incorruptible por la "oferta " de valerius , mientras el caminaba por el valle de las sombras con la cola de hildighan en las manos logro llamar al espiritu del poderoso hildighan

valerius : hildighan , un humilde sirviente solicita una audiencia

hildighan : ah valerius , mi fie sirviente ,¿ a que has venido ?

valerius : eh venido a llevarte de nuevo al mundo de los vivos

hildigha : eso sera imposible , el maldito de zafiro destruyo mi cuerpo y no tengo otro para volver

valerius : claro que lo tienes , el mio

hildighan : ¿ estas dispuesto a darme tu cuerpo para que cumpla mi venganza ?

valerius : si , pero solod eje que concerbe mi conciencia , para pdoer sentir con mis garras como la sangre de zafiro cae por mis garras

hildighan : si ...si... zafiro debe morir

valerius habia engañado a hildighan para que el entrara en su cuerpo , con los pdoeres de hildighan seia invencible , hildighan le dio todos sus poderes a su fiel servidor , de repente , los ojos de valerius cambiaron , su color ya no eran los de antes , ese rojo proveniente de las llams del infierno , sus escamas se volvieron negras y su aura se volvio negra , valerius se volvio uno solo con el demonio , el pacto se habia cumplido

valerius : jajajjaja , ahora sere el ser supremo del mundo y destruire a todo aquel que se me interponga , preparate zafiro ire por ti

continuara...


	12. el foso de los sacrificios

**el foso de los sacrificios  
**

valerius se hizo con el poder de hildighan para poder derrotar a zafiro y a todo aquel que se le ponga enfrente , pero necesitaba mas poder todavía , el creo con ayuda de los magos oscuros , un foso de los sacrificios

suak : señor , el foso esta casi listo

valerius : excelente , ¿ cuando podre usarlo para obtener el poder máximo ?

suak : pronto , en tres días podrá usarlo , pero debo advertirle que primero necesita que un dragón zafiro entregue su alma voluntariamente

valerius : el único que posee un poder a si es zafiro , pero ese estúpido e incorruptible dragón no lo hará , necesitamos a alguien mas

mientras valerius planeaba usar su foso , en los bosques , zafiro se relajaba tocando la eucarina , mientras angel dormía junto a a el , cuando una mariposa se posa en la nariz de ángel , ella estornuda y quema la cola de zafiro , el solo aprieta las llamas con sus dedos y extingue el fuego de su cola

ángel : lo siento

zafiro : ya es la tercera vez que me haces esto

ángel : oye , ¿ podemos hacer algo juntos ?

zafiro : ¿ de que hablas ?

ángel : ya sabes , ¿ podemos salir a caminar ? lejos de este bosque frió y lúgubre

zafiro : no gracias

ángel : a si nunca tendrás visitas

zafiro : exacto

ángel : ¿ podemos hacer cosas divertidas ?

zafiro :¿ como que ?

ángel : bueno si quieres podemos ir a pasear por el jardin imperial , las flores son muy hermosas

zafiro : no gracias

ángel : ¿ cuando haremos cosas divertidas ?

zafiro : busca un amigo y hagan cosas divertidas

la joven dragona sale del bosque triste por lo que le dijo zafiro , con todo lo que pasaron juntos y el beso que el le dio , no la consideraba su amiga , ni mucho menos su compañera , mientras ángel salio del bosque se ve a la bruja uan entrar onde estaba zafiro

zafiro : por lo visto , no me dejaran en paz

uan : hola zafiro

zafiro : ¿ que quieres ?

uan : nada

la bruja va caminando con pasos coquetos y se recuesta junto a zafiro , el seguía tocando la eucarina , mientras la bruja deslizo su mano lentamente hasta tocar la mano de zafiro , el se alerto y encaro a la bruja

uan : anda tranquilo , yo no muerdo

zafiro : ¿ que diablos quieres ?

uan : ahora que lo preguntas , busco a un dragón joven , fuerte , agresivo y viril como tu

zafiro : bueno busca en otro lado , dejame en paz

uan : ¡¿ no entiendes?! , tu zafiro , quiero estar contigo , podemos ser una gran pareja

zafiro : ya veo , solo quieres consumar el ritual de apareamiento , para lograr tu descendencia

uan : lo haces parecer algo malo

zafiro : estas loca

uan : de una forma u otra seras mio zafiro , solo mio

zafiro salio del bosque dejando a la loca en su cuadro de locua , mientras ella lo segui , zafiro se dio cuenta de que ella lo seguia , mientras zafiro buscaba a angel , el la vio en los campo de flores

zafiro : ¿ quieres dejarme en paz ?

uan : te lo dije , no hasta que seas mio

zafiro : ¿ quieres ser mi pareja ? lo hare

uan : ¿ en serio ?

zafiro : si , si puedes vencerme en un duelo

uan : eso no es justo , soy una maga y tu eres un guerrero , no es justo

zafiro : correcto

uan : se que seras mio zafiro

cuando zafiro se fue , uan vio a zafiro con ángel , ella comenzó a enojarse , valerius aprovecho esa oportunidad para su plan

valerius : ¿ quieres tener a zafiro a tus pies ?

uan : si , si quiero que este a mi lado

valerius : tal vez te pueda ayudar

uan : dime que tengo que hacer y lo haré mi lord

valerius y uan salieron volando hasta llegar a al montaña del dragón , ella entregaría su alma a cambio de mas poder para derrotar a zafiro , destruir a ángel y que zafiro tenga que desposarse con ella , valerius tenia que convencerla de que entregue su alma para poder cumplir su deseo

continuara


	13. el amanecer del dragon espectral

**el amanecer del dragon infernal  
**

valerius y uan estaban listos para el gran paso , la bruja venderia su alma para poder estar con zafiro

uan : ¿ que tengo que hacer ?

valerius : solo entregar tu alma voluntariamente , luego te sera de vuelta

uan : ¿ en serio ?

valerius : te doy mi palabra

cuando la hechicera del rey se corto las venas con sus garras , la sangre comenzo a darle fuerza al foso , pero valerius sabia que nesecitaria mas poder que el de un dragon solo

uan : voluntariamente poderoso hildighan , te ofresco mi alma por tu poder

cuando el sacrificio fue aceptado , el alma de uan fue succionada por el foso y a cambio libero un gran poder que cayo en el cuerpo de la bruja , su aura se fue hasta el cielo , ella sintio todo ese poder

uan : jajja , ahora si podre conseguir mi compromiso

valerius : si , ahora eres mas fuerte que antes

uan : te doy las gracias poderoso valerius

valerius : no es necesario , cuando regreses tu alma sera devuelta a tu cuerpo

la dragona salio volando a una velocidad extraordinaria , ella confiada de que tendra a zafiro a sus pies ,no vio el brujo que se le acerco a valerius

zhin : señor , no puede devolver su alma , el foso no lo hara

valerius ¿ quien dijo qeu ella derrotaria a zafiro ?

zhin : a , entiendo , es usted muy listo

valerius : si , cuando zafiro la derrote , su sangre corrompera al que este cerca y eso incluye...

zhin : a zafiro

valerius : si , ese tonto sera un gran guarda espalda , pero me temo que primero lo asesinare con mis garras

zhin : luego lo devolveremos a la vida como dragon del averno

valerius : correcto , ahora tengo que ver como resulta todo

zhin : bueno , mire esto

valerius se acerco al foso y vio lo que pasaba mientras llegaba uan , el vio a zafiro , echado como siempre sobre las flores con angel

angel : oye ¿ no vienes a disculparte ?

zafiro : no , vine para evitar que esa loca me siga , parece que se siente celosa por ti

angel : ¿ celosa de mi ?

zafiro : no me extraña , tu eres muy hermosa

angel escucha las palabras sinseras de zafiro y esta se sonroja a tal grado que escondio su cabeza en su ala mientras se hechaba al suelo junto a zafiro

angel : ¿ crees que soy hermosa ?

zafiro : no lo croe , yo tengo ojos para ver eso y eres realmente hermosa

angel : wow , nadie me dijo que era hermosa

zafiro : eso si que es raro

angel : bue... bueno , tu tambien eres muy guapo sabes , no es natural encontrar a un tipo como tu

zafiro : ¿ asi ? ¿de que estilo soy ?

angel : bueno , eres muy lindo , valiente , fuerte viril , pero tienes tus contra

zafiro : eso son mis contras

angel : no tus contra son , eres orgulloso , testarudo , necio , arrogante , agresivo , ultraviolento , careces de sentimientos , no tienes corazon y no tenes piedad

zafiro : wow , significa mucho para mi

angel : no , no era un alago

zafiro : lo se , pero me da igual

angel : ¿ alguna vez quiciste tener familia ?

zafiro : no

angel : ¿ por que no ?

zafiro : porque te tengo a ti

angel : ¿ yo soy tu familia ?

zafiro : no , bueno no en terminos tradicionales , pero nos llevamos bien

angel : ¿ asi ? entonces ¿por que me agrediste hace solo un par de horas ?

zafiro : dime el nombre de hermanos que no se peleen nunca

angel : demonios...oye espera ¿ me quieres como hermana ?

zafiro : si , quizas llegue a quererte como amiga

angel : pero... me besaste

zafiro : si por lo regular hago ese tipo de estupideces

angel : ¿ quieres repetirlo ?

zafiro : ¿ a que te refieres ?

angel : quiero saber si me amas o no , es solo que yo si te amo zafiro , no se porque pero es la verdad

zafiro : aja este ... bueno a decir verdad quizas me gustas un poco mas de lo que dije

angel : ¿ en serio ? ¿ que tanto ?

zafiro : no me presiones mujer

angel : lo siento

zafiro : lo que trato de decir es que soy nuevo en esto del amor y no se como se siente

angel : ¿ que sientes ahora ?

zafiro : cuando veo tus ojos me siento como acalorado , es como si una pequeña llama estuviera en mi estomago y no puedo hablar

ange : estas enamorado

zafiro : wow , se siente raro y bien al mismo tiempo

angel : solo dejate llevar zafiro , sigue la voz que te guie

zafiro cerro los ojos y angel aprobecho para acercarse lentamente , mientras junto los labios con los de el , zafiro sintio un aura maligna y se despego de angel , ella cayo al suelo y vio a la bruja acecarse a ellos

uan : hola zafiro , ¿ la propuesta sigue en pie ?

zafiro : ¿ no sabes lo que es un "no " ?

uan : no jajajaj

zafiro : eres muy graciosa ( cons arcasmo) , mejor vete antes de que me arrepienta

uan : no estes tan seguro , tu no me ganaras

zafiro : ¿ por que estas tan segura ?

uan : porque ahora soy muy poderosa

angel : zafiro , ten cuidado , su aura es muy grande

zafiro : igual a la de valerius , ¿ por que estas con el ?

uan comienza a batir sus alas creando una gran corriente de aire afilado que corto las flores y le hiso cortes superficiales en la piel de zafiro

zafiro : la proxima vez ataca a la carne , porque a la piel no servira de nada

uan : cuando seas mio , podremos estar juntos eternamente

zafiro : bien terminemos con esto

continuara...


	14. el limite del mal

**el limite del mal **

zafiro : bien terminemos con esto

uan : sera un placer zafiro

la bruja le lanza grades llamaradas a zafiro quien no necesitaba esquivarlas , cuando el le reponde con sus garras , uan desaparece y aparece detrás de el , zafiro voltea y la corta con sus garras en la cara , cuando ve que sus cortes se regeneraban se llevo una gran sorpresa

uan : vaya , parece que me puedo regenerar sola

zafiro : eso hará mas divertida la pelea

uan le lanza un beso a zafiro con sus labios mientras se reia , zafiro frunce el ceño y le lanza sus garras , ella desaparece y aparece detrás de zafiro , uan lo golpea con su cola y desaparece nuevamente

zafiro : maldita , si desaparece tendré que adivinar donde estará

ángel : zafiro

zafiro : ángel , quédate donde estas

cuando la bruja aparece detrás de zafiro , el se da vuelta y le corta la cara en la mejilla en forma de cruz , ella se sostiene la herida y trata de atacar a zafiro con sus garras , pero el las esquiva y con su cola logra derribar a la bruja

uan : maldito , me odias a mi ¿ que te ofrece ella ?

zafiro : ángel es una dragona humilde , generosa y su alma es mas blanca que las nubes

uan : peor es mas debil que yo

zafiro : sabes , una sacerdotisa dijo una vez " el poder puro no puede sustituir a la verdadera fuerza "

uan : ¿ que demonios significa eso ?

zafiro : que aunque le vendas tu alma al diablo , jamas podrás ser mas fuerte de lo que eres , porque tus poderes no tendran limites , pero tu fuerza de voluntad si

zafiro ataca nuevamente a la bruja y esta recibe un golpe muy fuerte , cuando cae al suelo trata de atacarlo de nuevo , pero el esquiva el ataque y le lanza una bola de fuego a la cara , el la hace pensar que era un demonio

uan : ere...eres un bastardo , mira en lo que me convertí por tu culpa

zafiro : tu elegiste ese destino , ahora o cumpliré

uan : maldito , te matare , si te matare

zafiro : inténtalo

uan : no , mejor la matare a ella

la bruja se lanzo contra ángel , peor cuando zafiro cubrió el ataque y resulto severamente lastimado , cuando ángel corrio para ayudarlo tenia en frente a la bruja , ella se puso en guardia para pelear

uan : no me hagas reir , no me detendrás

ángel : pues prepárate maldita

la dragona ataca a la bruja esquivando las llamaradas , mientras se acercaba le corta parte del hombro derecho y la bruja se sostiene la herida

uan : ¿ sabes pelear ?

ángel : seré una hechicera , pero también desiendo de un guerrero

la bruja ataca a ángel , pero esta le da pelea , los ataque de uan eran fácil de esquivar para la dragona de pies ligeros , mientras la bruja mas se frustraba para atacarla , angel usaba eso en su favor , cuando las dos se toman se lanzan al barro donde se llevo una lucha encarnecida , cuando la bruja de da cuenta de que el cuerpo de zafiro no estaba , las dos se distraen

uan : ¿ donde esta zafiro ?

zafiro : detrás de ti maldita

el drago le aparece por detrás y la apuñala con sus garras atravesando el cuerpo de uan , mientras la dragona ve los ojos fríos de zafiro , gira la cabeza hacia ángel quien tenia el cuerpo lleno de barro , cuando zafiro eleva su aura destruye para siempre a uan

ángel : listo , se acabo ...¿ por que me miras a si ?

zafiro : no se , me gustan las mujeres salvajes

ángel : eso tiene doble sentido sabes

zafiro : depende quien lo escuche

cuando angel se acerco a zafiro , ella lo comenzó a curar y lo invito a su casa , mientras el cuerpo de la dragona estaba tirado casi sin vida aparece valerius para terminar el trabajo

uan : ese maldito me gano

valerius : ya veo , pero descuida te daré un buen uso

el dragón negro tomo el cuerpo y bebió la sangre de la dragona moribunda hasta vaciarla , cuando termino pudo ver lo movimientos de zafiro , el los usaría en su contra

continuara...


	15. el ataque al reino

**el ataque al reino **

zafiro y ángel caminaron hasta la casa de ella , zafiro estaba completamente quemado , su piel estaba llena de cascaras y emitía un olor a ... dragón quemado

zafiro : bueno , voy a necesitar un poco de agua

ángel : ah no , tu te quedaras en este lugar y yo te curare

zafiro : ¿ eso te hará callar ?

ángel : posiblemente

zafiro : bueno , jugado por jugado , ¿ que mas puedo perder ?

ángel : la vida por ejemplo

zafiro : es verdad , pero no te preocupes , nadie se dará cuenta de que no estoy mas entre los vivos

ángel : yo si

zafiro vio los ojos de ángel , ella mojo la venda en agua que tenia algunas hierbas y se la paso por las heridas a zafiro , las heridas le ardían , pero el no lo expresaba

ángel : ¿ no te arde ?

zafiro : mucho

ángel : es raro que no te quejes , cuando mi mama me curaba , decía que yo me quejaba mucho

zafiro : estoy acostumbrado al dolor

ángel : al físico por lo menos

zafiro : ¿ que significa eso ?

ángel : cuando perdiste a tu madre , ¿ que fue lo que sentiste ?

zafiro : odio , rabia , ira

ángel : aja y...

zafiro : dolor y tristeza

ángel : ¿ que mas ?

zafiro : soledad y dolor

ángel : ¿ que mas ?

zafiro : no presiones el " ¿ que mas ?" nena

ángel : solo quería ayudarte con tu pena

zafiro : yo lo supere

ángel : es por eso que no mataste a athus , porque tu madre no lo haría

zafiro termino con todo el cuerpo vendado , cuando ángel trajo la cena , vio que zafiro estaba viendo las estrellas , ella se le acerco lentamente con la canasta en su hocico , ella dejo la canasta en el suelo y miro a zafiro

ángel : zafiro ¿ te enamoraste alguna vez ?

zafiro : no , el amor nos nubla el juicio y nos impide alcanzar nuestro máximo potencial

ángel : entiendo , pero ¿ hay o hubo una mujer importante en tu vida ?

zafiro : esa mujer que me cuido , durante 16 años , fue lo mas cercano que tuve de una madre

ángel : ahora ¿ no piensas en nadie ?

zafiro : a decir verdad , solo pienso , pero también imagino

ángel : ¿ que imaginas ?

zafiro : veo a una dragonsita azul , muy habladora con el hocico envuelto con unas vendas blancas

ángel : bueno , al menos las estrellas son lindas

zafiro : si , ellas nos muestran el verdadero camino a la verdad , son puras porque nadie las alcanza ni las puede corromper

ángel :si , esas estrellas se parecen a ti

zafiro : si , y esas de ahí se parecen a ti

ángel : si ya la vi , es esa grande y redonda ¿ verdad ?

zafiro : ángel ,esa es la luna

los dos durmieron bajo las estrellas , zafiro vio a la joven dragona y el se acurruco junto a ella , mientras dormían , el rey se dirigía a la sala real , cuando vio un dragón negro de ojos rojos

valerius : majestad , buenas noches

athus : ¿ valerius ? , gracias por el infarto

valerus : lo siento , no fue mi intención

athus : ya es muy tarde , ve a dormir hablaremos mañana

valerius : ¿ por que ? , la noche es joven

athus : estoy cansado , necesito dormir un poco

valerius : tendrá tiempo de dormir señor ... dormir eternamente

athus : ¡ guardias ! , ¡ guardias !

valerius : no se moleste en llamar a los guardias señor , mire

athus : ¡¿ sus cabezas ?! , ¿ por que ?

valerius : porque intentaron ponerse en mi camino

athus : detén esta locura antes de que alguien mas muera , es una orden

valerius : no gracias , no recibo ordenes de nadie

athus : ¡ soy tu señor !

valerius ¡ NO ERES MI AMO !

enfadado el dragón infernal atraviesa el pecho del rey con sus garras , la sangre de este se derrama , mientras mandilock ve como su rey es asesinado por el traidor de valerius , el trata de proteger al rey , pero el lo detiene

valerius : ven conmigo , entre los dos acabaremos con el imperio

mandilock : estas loco , jamas me uniré a ti

valerius: no fue una suplica , fue una orden

el poderoso dragón de sus ojos rojos , logro robar el alma de mandilock quien se puso al servicio de valerius , cuando los dos salieron , los guardias intentaron detenerlos , los topos y los dragones fueron asesinados por completo y sus almas robadas , pero valerius no estaba satisfecho ,ellos querían mas poder

valerius: esto es una burla , con estos insignificantes poderes no podremos hacer nada

mandilock :¿ estas pensando lo mismo que yo ?

valerius : ¿ quien mas que zafiro puede poseer esa cantidad de poder ?

mandilock : deje que lo mate y le traere su sangre

valerius : no , necesitamos mas poder , ¿ por que atacar al mas fuerte si podemos combinar a los mas débiles ?

mandilock : ¿ cual es el plan ?

valerius : tomar todas las almas y destruir a zafiro

mandilock : ¿ por que es tan especial mi hermano menor ?

valerius : porque es el único que puede arruinar mis planes de dominio global , el es inmune a los poderes corruptos

mandilock : si , su fuerza y magia no tienen igual , lo note cuando peleo y venció a hildighan

valerius : si es verdad , eh un momento , si no podemos derrotar directamente a zafiro , atacaremos indirectamente

mandilock : ¿ ángel ?

valerius : correcto , por alguna razón a el le importa mucho , tanto que asesino a uan , si creo que encontramos la debilidad del dragón celestial

mandilock : ¿ crees que el sea el dragón celestial ?

valerius : no lo creo , estoy seguro de eso

continuara...


	16. el punto debil de zafiro

**el punto debil de zafiro  
**

zafiro y ángel dormian , cuando los dragones del averno los atacaron , zafiro con las vendas en el cuerpo se lanzo contra los dragones que escupian fuego negro , angel detuvo al imprudente dragon

angel : ¿ estas loco ? , ese inguento es muy inflamable , quitate esas vendas

zafiro obedece , mientras angel atacaba a los dragones del averno , mientras tanto , zafiro volvio a pelear , el los derroto con mucha facilidad , a medida que el sol salia , los dragones disminuian , mientras zafiro estaba enretenido con los dragones , mandilock decidio hacer su aparicion

mandilock : adelante dragones , derroten a ese tipo en nombre de nuestro amo valerius

zafiro : mandilock , maldito ¿ por que haces esto ?

angel : es tu hermano

zafiro : ¿ en serio ? mira que lo note

angel : me estoy hartando de tu arrogancia y tu maldito sarcasmo

mandilock : bien , basta ahora ustedes serviran al señor valerius

zafiro : ¿ tu crees que soy tan estupido de servir a valerius ?

mandilock : te obligare a servir a nuestro amo

zafiro ataca con sus llamaradas a mandilock , este lo esquiva , cuando zafiro aparece detras de el lo golpea con sus garras en el lomo , mandilock se levanta y recibve un golpe muy fuerte de los cuernos de angel , ella lo ataca con sus llamaradas celestes , cuando mandilock la retuvo con su aliento de fuego negro como la noche , zafiro peleaba contra los dragones del averno

zafiro : deja a angel y pelea conmigo

mandilock : dalo por hecho

los dos hermanos se batieron a duelo , cuando angel estaba peleando contra los dragones del averno , el sol comenzo a salir , zafiro sentia el calor de los rayos del sol , el entraba en calor y sus llamaradas crecian para atacar a su hermano

mandilock : eres muy fuerte

zafiro : eso que todavia no empece a pelear

mandilock : pues te espero

zafiro golpea con su cola a mandilock quien se desploma en el suelo , cuando el tenia las garras llena de veneno de hidra , algo letal para los dragones si entraba en contacto con la sangre , cuando zafiro se da vuelta para ayudar a angel , mandilock con sus garras llenas de veneno ataca a su hermano por la espalda , zafiro cae al suelo envenenado por las garras de mandilock

angel : miserable ,ese es un truco sucio

mandilock : es increible , que una sustancia lo mate , ahora lastima que no tengo para ti

angel : no te lo perdonare nunca

mandilock : muestrame de que estas hecha niña

angel ataca con sus llamaradas , pero mandilock las esquiva y trata de golpear con su cola a angel , pero ella lo esquivaba facilmente , cuando , mandilock la ataca con sus llamaradas , angel trata de curar a zafiro pero mandilock se lo impide

angel : ¿ por que haces esto ?

mandilock : por mi amo valerius

angel : ¿ que quiere hacer valerius ?

mandilock : los dos gobernaremos el mundo y crearemos un mundo de oscuridad y demonios de perdicion

zafiro : mal...mal...maldito , no me rendire jamas , primero tendran que matarme

mandilock : no te esfuerces hermano , no te queda mucho tiempo , tus escamas tan fragiles no podran con las llamaradas de valerius

zafiro : entonces , te matare y luego a el

mandilock : ¿ como lo haras ? apenas puedes ponerte de pie

zafiro se termina de desplomar en el suelo , cuando angel trata de ayudarlo , mandilock la golpea en la nuca dejando desmayada a angel , cuando zafiro ve que mandilock se llevo a angel , el tenia que salvarla pero no podia moverse

zafiro : miserable , no puedo moverme

los dragones del averno lo rodearon , pero zafiro se puso de pie para pelear , a pesar de no poder volar para pelear , sus llamaradas estan realmente bajas , su aura de dragone estaba al limite de la extincion

valerius : vaya , miren quien esta tirado en el barro ahora

zafiro : valerius , sabia que una basura como tu estaba en esto

valerius : pense en usar una flecha , pero dije " no , ¿que mas delicioso que su hermano lo mate "

zafiro : no te lo perdonare , tu moriras en mis manos

valerius : te vez cansado

zafiro : descansare cuando estes en tu maldita tumba

valerius ataca a zafiro con sus garras , el las resistio y siguio de pie , valerius trato de atacar a zafiro , pero este salta y con sus llamaradas lo embiste , valerius recibio un golpe muy fuerte

valerius : vaya , me sorprende que estes vivo

zafiro : nesecitas mas que eso para matarme

valerius : solo tengo que esperar

zafiro comenzo a perder la vision , lo unico que veia era la risa de valerius , cuando el intento acercarse , perodio todos sus sentidos , cuando cayo al suelo con el veneno en sus sangre , valerius se desvanece en el aire

zafiro : angel resiste , te ayudare

zafira : ¿ como lo haras joven ?

zafiro : usted , es la mujer de hace años

zafira : vaya el poderos zafiro tiene una debilidad , " el veneno de hidra " ¿ quien lo diria ? , pero tengo la solucion

zafiro : a si ¿ cual es ?

continuara...


	17. el origen de mi poder

**el origen de mi poder  
**

zafiro estaba tirado en el piso mientras la diosa estaba en frente de el , ella preparo su aliento de fuego , pero a zafiro le parecia un ataque , el cerro los ojos y cuando la diosa escupió las llamaradas azules , zafiro estaba de pie con unas nuevas escamas de zafiro

zafiro : ¿ que es este poder ?

zafira : es el poder que necesitas para derrotar al dragón infernal

zafiro : pero no puedo ganarle , solo el dragón celestial peleara contra el

zafira : correcto , ¿ no lo entiendes ? zafiro , tu eres el dragón celestial

zafiro vio sus escamas brillantes como el zafiro y luego noto el incremento de aura que tenia , el se puso serio y fue a terminar con esto

zafiro : le doy las gracias señora , pero me tengo que ir

zafira : ve con honor joven dragón , yo te estaré vigilando

zafiro desplegó sus alas notando que eran mas grandes que sus alas anterior , tenia todo el cuerpo cubierto por esas gemas preciosas , cuando despego , pensó que el peso le dificultaría el vuelo , pero fue mas fácil que con sus alas viejas y heridas , zafiro también noto el incremento de velocidad , su fuerza y sus reflejos sobrepasaron sus limites

zafiro : si , ahora soy un nuevo guerrero , pero ¿ que es esta sensación rara ? , ¿ por que me molesta que hallan atrapado a ángel ?

zafiro llego al limite del valle de las sombras para poder pelear contra valerius , pero el tenia sus defensas preparadas , mientras en el castillo de valerius el miraba como el nuevo zafiro lo desafiaba a una pelea

valerius : vaya , zafiro tiene un nuevo estilo

mandilock : ¿ donde quiere a la niña ?

valerius : tenemos que conservarla viva , con el poder de zafiro gobernaremos el mundo

mandilock : ¿ quiere que me encargue de el ?

valerius : todavía no , quiero ver de lo que es capaz el dragón celestial

cuando zafiro llego , el valle estaba lleno de niebla , cuando salieron de ella unos enormes ogros de fuego , zafiro solo se trono el cuello , uno de ellos lo ataca con sus llamaradas , pero zafiro no se movio

zafiro : no hay necesidad de esquivarlo

valerius : vaya , es inmune al fuego , bravo

los ogros atacaron con sus cuchillos , esos rebotaron en las escamas de zafiro , literalmente era un chaleco blindado , lo ogros salieron a mano limpia , pero el con sus nuevas garras los corta por la mitad , los dos caen muertos , mientras zafiro escalaba la montaña , valerius ,anda a sus gárgolas para retrasar al dragón celestial

zafiro : ¡ valerius ! , sal de tu castillo , no te escondas cobarde

las gárgolas atacaban al dragón con su aliento de veneno , pero a zafiro no le hacia nada , el enojado da un salto para poder atacar a las gárgolas en el aire , ellas cayeron muertas al suelo ,valerius poco a poco fue perdiendo la paciencia

valerius : bueno , ya me estoy enojando , ¡ no esperaremos mas ! ¡ destruyanlo ahora !

los agentes de valerius obedecieron mientras el miraba de lo alto de su castillo , zafiro avanzaba rápidamente , el ejercito de esqueletos le hizo frente para poder pelear con el , con una explosión de aura zafiro los corrió del camino

zafiro : como molestan basuras

el enfurecido dragón arremete contra el ejercito , completamente rodeado , el empezó a matar a diestra y siniestra , valerius perdía el control de sus acciones, el quería ver a zafiro muerto de una forma u otra

zafiro : valerius , sal de tu castillo , maldito iré por ti

el enfurecido dragón zafiro lanzaba los cadáveres de sus victimas contra ellas , mientras el ejercito trataba siquiera de tocarlo , pero no podían , el parecía invencible , valerius decidió pasar al plan B

valerius : ¡ mandilock ! , encárgate de zafiro

mandilock : a si sera

valerius : no quiero verlo vivo , quiero que le causes tanto dolor como sea humanamente posible

mandilock abrió sus alas negras y salio del castillo , mientras zafiro seguía peleando contra el ejercito de valerius , el parecia estar dispuesto a matar a valerius , cuando termino con todos , el seguia avanzando , pero mandilock lo ataca con una bola de fuego negra

zafiro : a un lado estúpido

mandilock : creo que deberías ser mas cortes con tu nuevo amo

zafiro : te andare al infierno por esto , lo juro

mandilock esto se vera

los dos se atacan pero la ira de zafiro parecía no tener control , el agredía fuertemente a mandilock que parecía no pelear enserio

zafiro : deja que salga valerius , no quiero matarte , pero lo haré

mandilock : sabia que dirías eso , a si que vine preparado , mira a tu novia

zafiro : ángel , eres un canalla

mandilock : sabes , eres muy blando para ser un dragón celestial

zafiro : miserable , déjala ir y pelea conmigo

mandilock : anda niña mira a los ojos de tu amado zafiro

zafiro : resiste angel , pronto te salvare

mandilock : sabes hermano , pide un deseo

zafiro : no lo hagas

angel : descuida zafiro , recuerda que te amo

mandilock pone su mano en el cuello de ángel y se lo parte como si fuera un fósforo , zafiro miro aterrado como el cuerpo de ángel caía al piso sin vida , mandilock reía cruelmente por ver a zafiro muerto en vida , zafiro dio un grito de dolor y una enorme energia se libero , el aura de zafiro estaba por destruir el planeta

continuara...


	18. la hora a llegado

**la hora ha llegado  
**

zafiro : maldito , jamas te perdonare por esto

mandilock : ahora que tu queria novia esta muerta ¿ como pelearas ?

zafiro se lanza con toda su fuerza contra su hermano , este recibe un golpe muy fuerte y es enviado contra los muros del castillo de valerius , cuando se pone de pie , zafiro lo corta con sus garras en el pecho , mandilock no podia ver donde estaba su hermano

zafiro : maldito , me encargare de que sufras

mandilock : jajaja , ¿ crees ganarme con eso ?

zafiro envolvio su cuerpo en unas llamas azules , cuando mandilock intento golpearlo , zafiro se elevo y bajo en picada con el peso de su cuerpo , el gortaba la carne de su hermano como si fuera manteca , el rebotaba en las paredes y atacaba a mandilock , solo se veia un de luz azul , la velocidad de zafiro era increible

mandilock : eres ...eres un bastardo

zafiro : ahora moriras de la pèor forma , te enviare al infierno , sordo, ciego y mudo

mandilock : anda , tu solko intentalo

zafiro volvio a encender su cuerpo con las llamas azules , pero cuando mandilock lo ataca el lo esquiva y le hace un corte en la espalda , zafiro toma a mandilock de la cola y comienza a girara velozmente cuando lo suelta , zafiro se adelanta al paso de mandilock , antes de que estuviera en el cielo , el lo golpea con su cola con tanta fuerza para destruir una montaña , mandilock cae al suelo pero seguia de pie

mandilock : ese golpe me dolio

zafiro : bueno , tendre que dejar de ser tan misericordioso

mandilock : si le sirves a valerius el sera misericordioso contigo

zafiro : ¡ NO !

el joven bajo en picada y atacaba a mandilock con una ira que nunca se vio , zafireo desgarraba el cuerpo de su hermano con sus propias manos , la sed de sangre lo dominaba , ahora solo era cuestion de que mandilock cayera

mandilock : tendre que matarte ahora

zafiro : callate y pelea

mandilock : ¿ tienes tantos deseos de ver a tu amiga en el otro mundo ?

zafiro : maldito , ella no tenia nada que ver

mandilock :zafiro ,quiero que sufras como yo sufri , quiero que vivas el dolor de saber que has perdido todo lo que una vez amaste y que nunca lo recuperaras , jamas en la vida

zafiro : entonces vengare la muerte de angel y de todos mis camaradas caido

mandilock :¿ no lo entiendes o que ? tu eres el ultimo , valerius uso sus pdoeres para robar el alma de los dragones zafiro , ahora , nosotros tres somos los ultimos

zafiro : no , yo soy el ultimo , ustedes son solo malformaciones que vendieron sus almas por poder

mandilock : no eres quien para juzgar eso

zafiro : tal vez si

mandilock : ¿ quien te comvirtio en juez y verdugo ?

zafiro : en juz nadie , pero yo sere tu verdugo

mandilock creo una bola d efuego negra para destruir a zafiro , el se elevaba por el cielo par apdoer atacar a su hermano , cuando la escupe , zafiro no se movio solo la detuvo con sus manos , el mostraba un coraje que nunca se vio

mandilock : no , imposible , ¿ como es posible que la detengas ?

zafiro : eres un estupido , te la regresare

mandilock : maldito

zafiro le devuelve la bola de enrgia a mandilock pero el se cubre con sus alas , zafiro estaba con sus escamas brillando al son del sol , mandilock tenia quemaduras pero zafiro estaba perdido en la cegadora ira

zafiro : ahora , todo terminara

mandilock : este conflicto empezo por tu negligencia

zafiro : entonces ...¡ lo resolveremos ahora mismo !

el joven se lanza con todas sus llamaradas para destruir a mandilock , este se cubre con sus brazos y eleva su aura para bloquear el ataque de zafiro , el eleva su aura y las llamaradas consumen el aura de mandilock quien recibe el impacto

zafiro : estas exterminado

mandilock cae al suelo pero antes de eso , zafiro lo envia contra las paredes del castillo de mandilock , zafiro pasa por sobre el cadaver de mandilock sin ninguna piedad , solo restaba ir por valerius

zafiro : valerius deja de esconderte

valerius : no me escondo , solo tengo una sorpresa para ti

zafiro : ahora veras maldito

valerius : puedo ver la ira de tu corazon , el enojo , la desesperacion , pero mas el odio que te alimenta

zafiro : solo tengo odio en mi corazon y lo descargare contigo

valerius : entonces ven , es hora de que terminemos con esto

continuara...


	19. el inicio del fin

**el inicio del fin  
**

zafiro corria por los pasillos matando a diestra y siniestra a los agentes de valerius , pero el tenia ya el control de las almas de los dragones zafiro , el avanzo hasta llegar al limite de la entrada del castillo , donde los titanes lo esperaban

zafiro : a un lado o tendre que matarlos

pero los titanes no se movieron , ellos solo acoralaron mas a zafiro , este eleva su aura pero los titanes siguieron de pie frente a el

zafiro : entonces los mandare al infierno

titan : no puedes matarno , el señor valerius dijo que te dejemos con vida

zafiro : eso no me importa ciclope de cara horrenda

con el chiste de zafiro , el titan se enojo y tomo un garrote , el golpea a zafiro , este frena con sus garras clavadas al piso , pero cuando le hace frente , el estaba por golpear de nuevo a zafiro

zafiro : estupido , ahora te matare

el ciclope ataca a zafiro , pero este le corta el garrote con sus garras , cuando el titan se queda con el mango en la mano , zafiro lo enviste con todo su cuerpo , el titan cae al suelo , mientras los demas ciclopes se preparaban para pelear contra zafiro

valerius : ¿ te gusta mi guardia zafiro ?

zafiro : infeliz , manda a estos monstruos a hacer tu trabajo . sal y enfrentame

valerius : no querras perderte esta sorpresa

zafiro : te matare , te juro que te matare

los ciclopes atacaron a zafiro , este salta po encima de los ciclopes y con su aliento de fuego atravieza el pecho del primero , los otros tres miraron como el mas joven de ellos cayo por culpa de zafiro , el segundo tomo un arbol de raiz y lo uso como garrote , zafiro se agacho y lo corto con sus garrras

zafiro : maldito estupido

el dragon se lanzo con el peso de su cuerpo y se trepa a la cabeza del titan , con sus garras le abre el craneo y le hecha fuego , cuando el ciclope estaba ardiendo en llamas , zafiro lo empuja y el ciclope cae por el desfiladero , el trecero lo trata de atrapar , pero el se escondio debajo de sus pies y con sus garras le corto los tendones y el gigante cayo de rodillas , zafiro le corto los tendones de las manos y cuando el gigante estuvo inmobilizado le abrio el estomago de lado a lado

titan : estas loco

zafiro : claro que si , la locura es lo que me guia y tu esta en mi camino

el titan toma una enorme piedra del suelo y golpea con ella a zafiro , este choca contra los pilares del castillo atravezando los tres primeros , cuando el titan le lanza la piedra , zafiro la rompe con su puño , el titan lo atrapa entre sus manos y comienza a apretar su cuerpo

zafiro : miserable , te arrepentiras de esto

titan : matare al pequeño dragon azul

zafiro : eso quicieras ¿ verdad maldito ?

el dragon creo un campo de fuerza que lo libero de las manos del titan , el cayo al suelo y con la punta de sus pies toco suavemente el suelo , se impulso atavezando el pecho del titan con su cuerpo , el titan miro como la herida era colosal , zafiro voltea y lanza unas enormes llamaradas a las espaldas del ciclope

zafiro : esta inutil criatura es mas dura de lo que pense

el titan se puso de pie , pero zafiro termina con ella enrrolando su cola en el cuello del titan y oprimiendo su garganta , el titan cayo por la falta de aire y zafiro le rompe el cuello , cuando los titanes estuvieron muertos , valerius solo esperaba el ocaso para poder tener la forma del dragon infernal

zafiro : valerius , se que estas en este lugar

valeirus : por fin llegaste , mira a tiempo para el ocaso

zafiro : no vien a ver el ocaso , lo unoco rojo que ver es tu sangre en mis garras

valerius: pues intentalo

zafiro ataco a valerius con un golpe certero en la cara , valeirus ecibia varios cortes superficiales , cuando zafiro corto la carne de valerius , este empezo a derramar sangre negra , zafiro la olio y sintio la peste de la corrupcion

zafiro : no eres un dragon , eres un medio demonio

valeriu : ¿ medio ? , soy un ser del infierno

zafiro : la sangre no miente valerius , solo eres un hibrido , un error fallido , un bastardo en dos partes

cuando el ocaso salio , el foso de los sacrficios empezo a enviar el pdoer del dragon infernal a valerius , este se volvio un dragon espectral , zafiro sabia que eso iba apasar , cuando lo ataco , valerius lo golpea con su cola y zafiro queda tendido en el piso

valerius : lo ves zafiro , no puedes ganarme , soy el dragon infernal

zafiro : tal vez no te gane , pero si el dragon celestial

valerius : ¿ que dijiste ?

zafiro : ahora rompere las barrera del infinito y sabras de lo que soy capaz

valerius: ¡ NO ! ¡ imposible !

continuara...


	20. el ultimo dragón zafiro

**el ultimo dragón zafiro  
**

zafiro concentro todo su poder pero su cuerpo no resistiría tanto poder , por lo que tuvo que evolucionar a un dragón celestial , el metamorfoseo su cuerpo hasta volverse una niebla celeste , valerius tomo todo el poder de los dragones zafiro para derrotar a su oponente

valerius : ¿ por que peleas zafiro ? , eres el ultimo de tu especie

zafiro : eso es verdad , pero permitiré que te salgas con las tuyas

valerius : terminemos con esto , es hora de saber quien es mas fuerte ¿ el dragón celestial o el dragón infernal ?

zafiro ataca a valerius con sus llamaradas , cuando este las recibe , zafiro le aparece por detrás y con sus garras le corta el lomo , valerius se da vueltas y lo golpea con su cola cortando la mejilla de zafiro , el se frota la herida , mientras valerius se reía de el , zafiro lo enviste y valerius retiene el ataque , el levanta a zafiro y lo arroja contra la pared del templo , zafiro se levanta rápidamente y le lanza sus llamaradas , este recibe un golpe muy fuerte y atraviesa el muro del castillo , cuando zafiro ve el enorme foso

zafiro : ¿ que es eso ?

valerius : eso mi querido zafiro es el foso de los sacrificios , cuando uan me vendió su alma , comience a robar las almas de los demás dragones , el rey fue el primero en caer , luego los demás

zafiro : ¿ eso significa que ...

valerius : a si es , tu zafiro , eres el ultimo de tu especie , una raza de guerreros de la mas alta clase reducido a un solo miembro , que deliciosamente irónico , zafiro , el que nadie quería es el ultimo de los dragones zafiro

zafiro : eres basura y siempre seras basura

valerius : ¿ vas a matarme ? o ¿ solo viniste a sermonearme ?

zafiro ataca con toda su ira a valerius , este se defiende , cuando los dos cruzan su alientos de fuego , el aliento de zafiro parecia mas debil que el de valerius

zafiro : no puedo dejar que el gane

ángel : no lo harás , tu eres zafiro

zafiro : me haces falta ángel

ángel : no , nunca te hice falta , yo solo te mostré el camino , tu solo lo seguiste

zafiro escucho las palabras de ángel , cuando el elevo su aura , las llamaradas de zafiro desterraron a valerius , el accidentalmente cayo al foso de los sacrificios , cuando el fue cayendo a las llamas del infierno , zafiro con sus poderes sello el foso para evitar que salga , el quedaría atrapado por toda la eternidad

zafiro : estoy tan cansado

ángel : tienes que dormir zafiro , es lo único que te permite escapar de la realidad

zafiro : te necesito ángel

ángel : shh duerme bravo guerrero , duerme , solo así podrás ver quien te espera

zafiro cayo en un sueño profundo , sus poderes lo encerraron un una armadura impenetrable , mientras el dormía escuchaba las voces de sus camaradas asesinados cruelmente por valerius , zafiro vio una dragona mue extraña , en medio de los dragones azules , había una extraña dragona rosa que jugaba persiguiendo las mariposas , esa imagen le duro décadas , hasta que un día...

_500 años después..._

un viejo cazador estaba buscando registros históricos en medio del castillo abandonado , cuando cae por un agujero hacia una cueva , el saca su arco y flecha y avanza con cuidado , cuando el ve un esqueleto de un dragón , pero cuando se acerca y ve que era un cuerpo conservado vivo

cazador : por las estrellas , este cuerpo debe tener mas de 500 años

cuando el cazador se acerca , acaricia a zafiro y se pone a leer las palabras de las piedras místicas que despertarían a zafiro "_ oh poderoso guardián , que de tiempos inmemoriales has luchado , despierta una vez mas , porque la maldad a estas tierras ha llegado "_

cazador : ¿ que significa eso ?

cuando el anciano ve que el alma de un dragón negro sale de un agujero , zafiro abre los ojos y libera su poder , el viejo cazador lo mira y zafiro reconoce que no es una amenaza

zafiro : me has despertado , eso significa que hay trabajo , soy zafiro , el ultimo de los dragones zafiro

cazador : saludos poderoso dragón , vengo en busca del mal que aqueja esta tierra , ahora eh visto a .

zafiro y el cazador salieron , pero cuando salieron a la luz del sol , zafiro se sorprendió al ver que había dormido 500 años , el viajo con el cazador , cuando llegaron a las praderas , el cazador le indica algo a zafiro

cazador : zafiro mire , son dos dragones , un dragón purpura y una dragona negra

zafiro : no hay tiempo para eso , nuestra misión es encontrar y exterminar a valerius

eh aquí donde comienza el viaje de zafiro , el ultimo de los dragones zafiro , el dragón celestial y un formidable guerrero , porque cuando termina una historia ...empieza otra

**bueno con eso concluye el fic de zafiro , ahora solo resta mi próximo fic " valerius reencarnado " se despide niko stormrage , hasta la próxima **


End file.
